Set Up
by DarkAznLizard
Summary: Lire is completely bored one day.  The days were boring now.  She thought she had nothing to do, that is, until she gets an idea. Amy X Jin, Sieghart X Mari, Dio X Ley, Ronan X Elesis, Lire X Lass, Arme X Ryan.  Sorry for bad summery?
1. Prologue

**Hello there GC Fanfic community. Yes. You. I'm taking to you, Reader. **

**This is my first fanfiction. It would be appreciated if you could give me some feedback instead of random reviews about continuing the story. ^^ I will be updating this story in intervels of time. I don't know what that means, but I will update and not abandon this story. Unless I die. Or people say I shouldn't.  
>This will be a series of stories about the GC characters getting together. I will try not to disappoint anyone. That is quite impossible since people don't like the Lire X Lass couple. . I will write about it anyway, so don't read it if you don't like it.<br>I like taking… or random ranting about stuff… Yeah… Have fun reading the story and review telling me if it was bad/ good/ terrible. Also tell me if I should continue. I won't if you tell me to stop.  
>You meaning 20 people.<strong>

* * *

><p>Set up: Always Helping, In the Shadows (Prologue)<p>

A Grand Chase Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its characters.

"Ahrrg! I'm so bored…" Lire exclaimed to no one in particular.

Lire was sitting right outside of the Grand Chase mansion. There was a huge porch right outside the mansion where Lire was at the moment.

Confused? That would be natural. Here's the story.

The Grand Chase decided to live together after their adventure together. They were together for too long to separate and they were given a large mansion to live in right outside of Serdin. The house was provided by the Knight Master. Astroth and Void were finally defeated and the swords were recovered. Everyone was safe and the Grand Chase grew closer through their journey, which was finally over.

Now that you understand, let's continue this story.

Lire was bored with the life she had now. There was nothing to do. She could barely talk to anyone anymore. Everyone was doing something.

Elesis was training others knights so they could be prepared for anything that would be coming later on. Elesis had learned to control her rage a little, but the knights were always on the receiving end of it.

Arme was doing the same for mages, as well as training her own magic so she could protect everyone. She actually learned how to put up a shield around the mansion so only the Chase and their friends could enter it without problems. Anyone else would have to ask permission before they could enter.

Lass was always wandering to find people he could help. The boy was still trying to make up for what he did when Kaze'aze had control over him. He was so sneaky that no one could ever find him other than at dinner time.

Ryan was always off gardening or looking after animals. He insisted on planting trees around the mansion and he also made a little house for all the pets.

Ronan was usually helping Elesis train the knights. He also did most of the paperwork that came to the mansion; he just seemed like the perfect person to do it.

Amy was off who knows where. The hyper-active girl didn't really have anything to do other than a little cleaning. The rest of the cleaning was left to Lire, but she usually finished it quickly.

Jin was off training to catch up to the rest of us. He still feels as if he isn't strong enough to keep us safe. He probably wants to impress Amy with his strength, but that's obvious to everyone. Except Amy. Those two love-birds really have to work everything out.

Sieghart was… well he slept for most of the day. He was too lazy to get up except for meals. He was awake sometimes, but he couldn't be easily found.

Mari had her own lab for research. She was in there most of the day, even missing meals when it was something serious. She was working on life elixir potions to keep the rest of us alive. She said to us, "Not everyone can be immortal", much to Sieghart's annoyance. They really cared about us, so they tried their best to keep us alive. It's as if they felt sad for being immortal, but they would move on, especially when they had eachother.

Dio was usually outside, doing whatever he wants to. Ley was with him often, telling him how he was incapable of one thing or another. They really needed to realize their feelings for eachother. It was getting irritating now, for everyone. The only reason no one said anything was so they could realize their own feelings, without anyone's help.

Zero could be found anywhere. It wasn't hard to find him. He was usually in his room talking to the GrandArk. They had conversations for hours sometimes, it made everyone wonder what they even talked about.

Lupus was away on a mission right now, but he usually checked over his bounties. He always checked over the people in the village near-by to see if anyone there was dangerous.

Yes, Lire was alone. She didn't have anything to do but practice her archery, but she already had perfect aim and all her moves were strong enough to beat Kaze'aze alone. It didn't seem like she would ever find anything to do. She sat there for another few hours, thinking about the old times the Grand Chase had and how wonderful, yet difficult, their adventure was.

She was glad that the world was safe, but that didn't stop her from wanting something exciting to happen. She almost wished there was someone the Chase could fight, those times made them become really close. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Arme came home.

"Hey Lire, enjoying yourself?" Arme asked sweetly.

"…There was nothing to do today, I just sat there and thought about our adventures," Lire replied truthfully. She was surprised Arme had come home already, but she usually did that when she had nothing to do.

"Well, that's nice," Arme said smiling. She walked up to the porch and opened the door. She was about to go in, but came to a stop remembering something. "We should start cooking before everyone else gets here."

"Oh… Yeah, sure," Lire said as if just remembering. She had the job of cooking all the meals. She had almost forgotten today. It didn't suit her not being responsible, but everyone makes mistakes.

Arme's smile grew bigger as she said, "Well, let's get started!"

Arme entered the mansion and Lire followed suit. The mansion was big enough to fit everyone in there and at least ten more people. The second you enter the house, you see the stairs, which leads you upstairs, the kitchen to the right, and the training room and living room to the left. Lire and Arme walked over to the kitchen and Lire started to prepare to the food.

"I have to go change, save some work for me!" Arme said enthusiastically.

"That's fine, don't take too long," Lire replied without turning her head. She continued to prepare the food. She was going to make some stew for everyone today, since they were probably all tired from their work today. She also knew that a certain boy loved stew, especially when she cooked it. Lire was so focused on preparing the food, that she didn't see the two males enter the house, one of them being the stew-loving boy mentioned before.

"Hey Lire, enjoying yourself?" Ryan aksed. Why was everyone asking her that?

"Oh, just the usual. I didn't really have that much to do today, but cooking took my mind off things for a while." Lire replied smiling. She really was enjoying herself right now. Cooking was one of the things that she liked doing.

"What are you making today? Can I help?" Lass inquired hopefully. The boy really wanted to help somehow.

"No, you're not very good when it comes to cooking. I'm making stew for everyone today." Lire answered in a mocking-yet-sweet voice.

"Alright!" Ryan shouted. Lass and Ryan's face both lit up when they heard they were going to have stew.

Arme came down the stairs shouting, "I'm back!" She entered the kitchen and quickly greeted the boys before she asked Lire what she could do.

"Just get the plates ready. There's not much cooking left for you to do, so I'll just finish it." Lire said quickly.

"Okay!"  
><em>"Arme was like Amy in some ways. She was always so happy and cheerful, even after all those battles that we went through. We all changed in some ways, but not everything changed."<em> Lire thought happily.

Lire continued her happy thoughts and soon the cooking was finished. The Chase had all come back in that interval and got ready for dinner. Everyone was happy they were having stew. They really needed it after all the work they had done today.

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready," Lire announced.

"Yay!"

"Let's go Elesis."

"Mmmm…"

"Alright, coming!"

"Someone call Mari up"

"Dio, hurry up!"

"I'll be down soon"

The calls came down from upstairs and around the house. It all seemed to echo through the house.

Everyone came down in the minutes that followed. The table was set up perfectly and everyone complimented Arme and Lire on the meal, more than they usually did.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Lire asked the whole group. They seemed to be missing someone.

"Mari is probably still doing some experiments in her lab right now," Sieghart replied in a very bored manner. Lire knew Sieghart cared for Mari a lot. That was obvious enough when Mari had finally unlocked her real powers and found out she was immortal like Sieghart. She had travelled back in time to help Kounat, but Sieghart followed her and convinced her to come back. He had told her that they could set things rights if they just stopped Astroth and Void. Sieghart always tried to look like he didn't care, but everyone knew he did. "I'll see-"

"I'll go call her up," Arme interrupted happily. She always did want to help, just as much as Lass and Ryan. "MARI! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Arme shouted as she made her way down to the lab.

"Let's all take our seats and wait for them," Lire suggested. She took her seat as she watched everyone else take their own seats. Amy sat down after her, across the table, with Jin sitting right beside her. Ronan and Elesis sat beside each other, next to Amy and Jin. Zero and Lass took the seats on either side of the seat she was on. Sieghart took the other seat beside Amy and saved a spot for Mari. Dio and Ley sat beside each other next to Zero. Ryan sat beside the seat saved for Mari, with another seat, between him and Lass, saved for Arme.

**(If you are confused, this is a round table with everyone sitting around it in the following order:  
>Lire, Lass, Arme, Ryan, Mari, Sieghart, Amy, Jin, Ronan, Elesis, Ley, Dio, Zero)<strong>

Mari came up with Arme, slightly irritated at being disturbed, but warmed up when she saw everyone there. Mari was being more open now after her memories returned to her. She never told anyone what happened at Kounat with Sieghart. That seemed to be a secret between them.

"Let's get started then," Lire finally said as Mari and Arme took their respective spots. The meal was lively. They were all enjoying being together, like the old times. These moments only took place when they were all gathered together, but that was only at meal times or missions. They rarely got missions anymore.

Lire was thinking, as she often did. No one bothered her when they knew she was thinking. It wasn't like they would get her attention half the time anyway. Lire was trying to find a way to get them closer so they could do enjoy themselves like they did in the old days. Something caught Lire's eye while she was thinking this. Jin was trying to get Amy's attention, just like he always did. Something had clicked in Lire's head, this one display, a display of affection and love.

Love. Yes, Love.

Then it hit her. That was what she would do to get them all closer. She already knew that certain individuals in the Chase already loved another. The feelings were mutual for most of them too. She would set them up so they finally realized these feelings and confessed. Lire knew what she was going to do, how she would keep the Chase from drifting apart, as they were doing right now.

She was going to need help though. She thought about it. Who could help her that also knew what was going on? Who was someone she could trust more than anyone else to help her do this? She couldn't ask her own "crush" (love) to help her. That would just hurt his feelings; she knew that he also had feelings for her, so she couldn't do that. She looked around the table. Lass, Arme, Ryan, Mari, Sieghart, Amy, Jin, Ley, Dio, Zero. Zero. Lire knew he didn't have any feelings for anyone that was a part of the Chase. His heart was reserved for someone else. Lire was going to go through with her plan, and she would get Zero to help her.

While she was having these thoughts, Zero and GrandArk were talking through their telepathic connection they had developed. "_Look at Lire, she is getting an idea," _GrandArk informed Zero.

"_Yeah, I'll approach her on it later. By the looks of it, I'm involved somehow. I might as well ask her about it so I don't get a surprise."_ Zero thought to GrandArk. Their conversations were simple sometimes. They could convey an entire message in just one sentence. Their bond had gotten that strong, so it was to be expected.

* * *

><p>After the meal, everyone had gone to their rooms and they got some sleep that day. Everything was peaceful; even Lupus' absence didn't greatly affect anyone.<p>

The next day was just like any other day, everyone got up and they all enjoyed breakfast. There was nothing important going on, so they just got on with their daily routine.

Lire was done her cleaning quickly as she usually was. Zero was the only one not following his daily routine. He knew Lire would be practicing her archery or she would be inside the house wandering or looking for something else to do. He guessed that she was still inside the house. He found her easily; she was in the living room, just sitting there quietly and peacefully.

Lire was thinking about how to get her plan going. She didn't know how she was going to get some of the couples together, especially her own interest. She really needed Zero's help, assuming he was going to help her.

"How is your thinking going? Is it helping you?" Zero said as he sat down on the couch beside Lire. Lire was startled to say the least. Zero had never come down to do anything other than eat or when he was asked to help. Why was he out of his room today? He also came out of nowhere and surprised her when she was thinking.

"Well, I'm having some trouble thinking about how to get this one thing done. I honestly don't know how I will do it," Lire replied as she went back to thinking, this time about her "interest". She quietly giggled and blushed, while did not go unnoticed by Zero.

"Ahhh, thinking about him are you? I'm sure he likes you too," Zero interrupted her thoughts with a smirk. He really enjoyed the reaction that came out of Lire next.

"Hu- Huh? Wh- What are you talking about?" Lire cursed herself for stuttering and she knew her face was glowing a bright red at the moment. She quickly composed herself and looked at him with a smile. "I should've known you noticed. Did you notice it about everyone then?"

"Well, I didn't catch all of them, GrandArk helped me with some of them, but I knew most of them," Zero answered with a face that told Lire he was willing to help her.

"I knew going to you was the right choice." Lire exclaimed proudly.

"Actually, I came to you"

"Oh, right. Umm… Well, thank you for helping out. Shall we start making the plans for this?"

"That's why I'm here isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Lire was happy that she had help to further her plan to get the Chase to admit their own feelingss. She was aware that she had to tell her own interest about her feelings. She also knew that Zero was right about him having feelings for her. It was obvious to her too, but she was not one to just go up to someone and tell them how she felt. She could be considered as shy as Arme when it came to that. She was not as outgoing as Amy and Ley, so he probably had no idea about her feelings.

* * *

><p>Lire was ready to start her plan now. She had planned things over with Zero and she knew how to get each of the couples together now. It was quiet easy now that she thought about it. Some of the couples just needed a little push, while others would sort themselves out. This was going to be fun for Lire.<p>

She looked at her list of the couples and decided on the first couple she would help.

"_Amy and Jin"_


	2. Amy X Jin

**Okay, first off. I am terribly sorry for delaying this release. I had a crapload if homework to do right after winter break. Science fair, Shakespeare Presentations. You get the idea. And after finals I had to recover. (Also I was playing Elsword… you gamers understand)**

**So, the long awaited (Maybe? Hopefully?) Amy X Jin chapter. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy =!  
>I hope you are reading this…<br>(I will be at work with a Yaya X Tsubomi for Strawberry Panic if anyone is interested. It won't come out for two months, but I will start writing it.)  
>Alright, let's go.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Sweetness Has a Limit<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand chase, its characters or the song that Amy sings.

-Takes place two days later-

"Ahh… such a nice day…" Lire said as she got up from bed and smiled, "I think I'll start my plan today."

It was a very nice day indeed. In fact, it was February the 14th, the perfect day for Lire to start on her plan. She had the perfect plan on how to set up Amy and Jin, with others that would follow if her plan was to fail, thought Lire was confident her first plan would work.

"Hmm… I should get ready and make breakfast," Lire stated to herself as a command. She walked downstairs from her room, careful not to wake anyone else up from their peaceful slumber. She got to the bathroom with no problems and after her morning routine, she went straight to the kitchen. She got to work immediately. She was going to make pancakes for breakfast and she got to work making the batter.  
>The house was getting livelier as the others awoke from their slumber. They were ready for another day of work and training and they each did their morning routine before coming down for breakfast.<p>

"Hey Lire, how can I help today?" Arme asked as soon as she appeared in the kitchen.

"You can just wash the dishes when I'm done, nothing else can be done for now." Lire replied without taking her eyes off her work.

Arme took her seat on the table awaiting the others so they could get started on their meal.

The others came down slowly as Lire was finishing off her work. She had made all the pancakes, except for Amy; she had a special kind of batter for Amy. Lire poured two cups of sugar into the rest of the batter and prepared to make those pancakes. After she was done, she put them all on plates, careful to separate them from Amy's pancakes.

"Alright, pancakes are ready, here you all go," as she carried the pancakes to the table. She gave Amy her 'special' pancakes and sat down herself.

The conversations were normal, nothing too interesting, but that would change soon, for two people anyway.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was over and the Grand Chase went to doing their respective tasks. There were four people inside the mansion after everyone had left. They were all calm and peaceful inside the mansion, excluding Amy of course. Lire's first step of her plan had worked perfectly; she fed Amy a lot of sugar so Amy would be jumping all over the place. Lire also made Jin stay back from his training for today.<p>

"Amy, stop causing such a mess," Lire pretended to scold her.

"I don't want to! I wanna play a game! Yes, a game! Let's play a game!" Amy shouted without pausing for a single breath.

This made everyone in the room sweat-drop.

"Jin! Please, take her outside today, she's just ruining the house," Lire commanded.

"Bu-"

"No! Take her!"

"I-"

"I said go!"

"Fine…" Jin finally caved. "Amy, let's go outside today."

That was all Lire could do for now. She just had to hope Jin picked up on her hint.

* * *

><p>Amy and Jin had decided they would spend their time at the town that was near-by. The walk to town was a short one since the mansion was made close to the town. Jin was thinking as he and Amy were walking. <em>Why was Lire so forceful? She never does that to anyone… I wonder if she's gone crazy.<em> That was when Jin looked at Amy being all jumpy and running all over the place. She looked so cute and Jin knew he was staring. _Ahh… I wonder if she tried to give me a chance with Amy… Hmmm… _And Jin only thought more and more about it until he reached a conclusion. _"Take Her!"_ _Was Lire hinting at that…?_ Jin decided he didn't care anyway, he was going to tell Amy about his feeling this very day and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

><p>Amy and Jin came up towards the town. The town wasn't very large for being so close to the castle of Serdin. The town had the basics of a town, the marketplace, the hospital, the police and the shops. That was all there was to it, but it was also very peaceful.<p>

"Where do you want to go Amy?"

"Ummm… I don't know!"

"…"

""

"…"

"What? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Well…"

"Oh look! It's a restaurant with singers! Let's go there!"

"Uhhh… bu-," Jin started to say but Amy was already running to the restaurant dragging Jin with her.

The restaurant was larger than a normal restaurant. There was a stage at the front where some singers were currently performing. There were tables on the edges of the room and the middle of the restaurant was open to anyone who wanted to dance. It was amazing how it was set up perfectly. Everything there was perfectly clean. The tables were square and stood on one leg in the middle. The people there were dressed up in suits and dresses making Amy and Jin stand out a lot. That wasn't a problem since almost everyone knew that they were part of the Grand Chase.

Amy and Jin picked a seat close to the windows in the restaurant. The windows let you see everything that was going on outside, not much at this time of the year. There were festivals for the Grand Chase and the defeat of Kaze'aze in this town around April.

"Lalalalala"

Jin expected Amy to continue to be hyper for the rest of the day.

"HEY! CAN I GET SOME CAKE!"

Jin groaned at that. Amy was already really, REALLY high on sugar but she wants even more sugar. The waitress came around and took her order. Amy wanted a large chocolate cake layered with strawberry jelly topped off with strawberries. Jin was wondering how Amy could get so many sweet things and still not be disgusted by it. He was also admiring her for her enthusiasm and excitement. Jin was admiring her hair when Amy suddenly stood up and started walking away from the table.

"Amy, where are you going?" Jin asked but got no response as Amy just kept walking.

_This is the perfect chance to impress Jin with my singing… _ Amy thought as she walked up to the stage at the front of the restaurant. She picked out a song that she really enjoyed and started singing her heart out.

(I do not own this song)

(This song is much better in Japanese so look up the youtube links I shall post)

Growing my determination.  
>Don't give up! And do your best!<br>Try your luck, and fight! chin-up!

I understand that we're powerless by ourselves,  
>So I brought the things about to be lost towards my chest.<p>

Your gentle words graze my cheeks,  
>The feelings of impatience accumulate, But I only looked at the basket.<p>

Here you warmed our hearts when they were about to cry,  
>Even if we can't endure the pain, we want to protect it to the end!<p>

We're unripe fighter, We won't lose now.  
>We stretch our tiny hands high, Taking the power that draws near,<br>We hold it tightly and bounce it back towards the sky!  
>With unstoppable courage, We jump and shoot towards tomorrow!<br>Because we'll pass the ball to you, The feelings being awakened within us,  
>And the game start to move.<p>

Growing my determination.  
>Don't give up! And do your best!<br>Try your luck, and fight! chin-up!

"I want you to understand" That's just a taciturn resistance complex.  
>Only these fabricated smiles don't turn out right.<p>

"This is farewell" No matter how many times we're told that,  
>There are certainly things there that can't be broken off.<p>

Here where you taught us that we weren't alone,  
>We felt as if we could fly even as we continued to stumble.<p>

We're unripe dreamer, We won't cry now.  
>Because you're there to pat our shoulders,<br>One-by-one everything's connected together toward a power like wind!  
>Crossing the wall drawing near, cut and dash!<br>Because we believe in you, Like a constellation we'll start spinning,  
>Doing a formation to the future.<p>

With a possessive strut, A clean sweep!  
>Our technique's splendidly sweet too, Pure hearts!<br>We ain't just cute! No, no!  
>Wink, With one chance, A one-handed shot!<br>Ain't that pretty good? We break through in harmony!  
>In a daze like this, Just a sec, Are we seriously ill?<br>Take it! Good job! Blow off common sense and jump into your dreams,  
>Super Dunk Shot!<p>

We're unripe fighter, We won't lose now.  
>We stretch our tiny hands high, Taking the power that draws near,<br>We hold it tightly and bounce it back towards the sky!  
>With unstoppable courage, We jump and shoot towards tomorrow!<br>Because we'll pass the ball to you, The feelings being awakened within us,  
>And the game start to move.<p>

We're unripe dreamer, We won't cry now.  
>Because you're there to pat our shoulders,<br>One-by-one everything's connected together toward a power like wind!  
>Crossing the wall drawing near, cut and dash!<br>Because we believe in you, Like a constellation we'll start spinning,  
>Doing a formation to the future.<p>

Growing my determination.  
>Don't give up! And do your best!<br>Try your luck, and fight! chin-up!

Jin was mesmerised as he watched Amy sing the song. She had an amazing voice, but he didn't get to notice how good she was until she had started singing.

Amy glanced at Jin to see if he was watching her and she say him watching her intently. She smiled at how focused Jin was. Amy walked off the stage and skipped back to the table.

"Wow… that was amazing…" Jin said his eyes still wide and his face stuck in a state of wonder.

"Ehehe," Amy replied sheepishly, "You really think so ~?"

"Yes, you can sing just as good as you can dance. You are talented in so many ways…" Jin almost whispered, in a tone that obviously told everyone it was one of admiration.

"I'm glad you liked it then," Amy said smiling and sat back down. She started eating her cake while Jin was still admiring her voice and thinking about how much he loved her. He knew he had to tell her soon and Lire gave him the chance today, so he was going to take it.

* * *

><p>(Now I'm just trolling people by using fillers . Still, it's a story so it has to be realistic =D Enjoy~)<p>

Amy and Jin left the shop after Amy had finished her cake and Jin paid for it. Jin had a strange feeling like he was being pursued after he left the shop but he ignored it.

"Hey Jin…"

"Yes?"

"Ummm… c-can we…?"

"Hmmm? What?" Jin was getting worried. What was Amy going to say that she was that worried?

"Well…" Amy was having trouble trying to tell Jin that she liked him. Why did it have to be so hard? Amy noticed Jin was concerned so she decided to distract both of them, "Can you go get some ice cream for me?"

Jin sweat-dropped at that. He thought she was going to say something important but she only wanted some ice-cream.

"What flav- uhh… Never mind… Stupid question," Jin said as he walked towards the ice-cream shop, which was coincidentally right beside them.

Amy stood there trying to think of ways that she could confess to Jin but she came up with nothing. This was really difficult for her, she wasn't one to talk to anyone about her feelings and with all the sugar she had, she obviously couldn't think about much other than getting rid of the energy she had.

Amy was still thinking when suddenly three guys came up to her. Amy went into the alleyway to make room for the men to pass but they followed her into the alleyway.

"Do you need to pass through here?" Amy asked nervously even though she had nothing to worry about.

"No, no. We were ordered to find a pink haired girl by our master and it seems like we found her quite easily," One of the men (Banthus if you know who he is [Elsword]) said smirking.

"Ahhh… well that makes things a lot easier for me," Amy said with a grin that made the thugs take a step back. They hadn't expected the girl to put up much resistance, but they also didn't know that she was Amy of the Grand Chase.

Amy got ready to attack the men, but then she saw the face of their leader and she instantly froze. She had seen that face before and she was scared of that man. This man had the same face of the man that had taken her father away from her. This man had the same face of the man that she hated, wanted to kill for taking her father away from her.

"What is easier for you?" The thugs said with the smirk back on their face after seeing Amy freeze.

Amy just shrank back into herself. She didn't know what to do. She just wished the men would stop and leave her alone. The thugs were approaching her and Banthus reached out to touch her.

Banthus never got close to touching Amy because Jin had come out of nowhere and grabbed Banthus' hand.

"Who are you?" Banthus shouted in rage. He was so close to finishing his mission.

"Jin. Of the Grand Chase. You messed with the wrong people. You are not allowed to touch Amy with your dirty hands," Jin told him. He was not amused at the moment. He came out of the ice-cream shop to find thugs trying to take Amy away. He waited for her to beat them up but she had frozen up and he stepped in to stop the thugs.

"The Grand Chase? Master didn't say anything about that! What the ****!" Banthus started shouting. "Retreat! Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!"

The thugs didn't get far before Jin yelled, "FIST OF 10000 HELLS!" and knocked out all of the thugs, "Be glad I went easy on you. You don't even deserve to live."

Jin turned to Amy to see her still frozen, "Hey Amy, sorry I spilled some of your ice-cream."

No response.

"Amy?"

Still nothing.

"Amy, it's okay, you're find I'm here to protect you."

"Jin…" Amy finished answered. She looked over at the thugs to see them all on the ground. She was still scared, she didn't know what to do or think. All the energy she had had before was almost instantly gone.

"Amy… it's okay. I will protect you. I love you," Jin slipped. He almost regretted it.

Amy, on the other hand finally paid attention. Jin had just said he loved her… What was going on? Was she dreaming?

"Wha… Do you mean that?"

"Yes… I do. I have loved you for so long, I just couldn't tell you all those times before."

"Thank you. I love you too Jin. I didn't have the confidence to tell you before but I wanted to try today, on Valentine's Day."

"You love me too…? You have no idea how much I wanted you hear you say that," Jin said as he started into her eyes.

Amy was doing the same. She started into Jin's eyes as his face inched closer to hers. She locked her hands with his as he came closer and closer. They both closed their eyes and Amy tilted her head. Their lips met in a blissful kiss. All their emotion exploded at that moment, they knew they had done the right thing telling each other how they felt. The kiss lasted for almost a minute before they separated, panting for air. They had both forgotten to breathe in the intensity of the moment. The blush on their faces was growing, they still couldn't believe that they finally confessed and kissed. They finally realized that they were still in the alley beside unconscious thugs.

"Umm… Do you want to head back to the mansion?" Jin suggested.

"Yeah… It's more private there anyway," Amy said smiling as Jin started blushing again.

Jin started walking out of the alleyway. They started walking back to the direction that the mansion was in. Amy looked over at Jin and entwined their fingers together. They looked at each other and smiled. They made their way back to the mansion. Their Destination? Jin's room.

Lire woke up from her nap. She had decided that she could take a little rest after she had completed all of the house work. She wondered if Amy and Jin had worked things out yet, if they didn't, that would mean more work for her. She sighed as she walked out of her room. She noticed that the door to Jin's room was open so she walked over there.

She was introduced by a very adorable sight. Amy and Jin were sleeping on the bed in Jin's room. They were clinging to each other in their sleep. They looked very peaceful in their sleep so Lire did what the best thing in that situation would be. She walked away slowly careful not to disturb them.

Lire was glad that her plan had worked, since now she could move on to the next couple she had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there it is. I finally got it completed. My next update will have to wait (not a month this time, don't worry) for some time =-=. I have some stuff to do next week. Here's a reassuring thought though, I have a break after this week so I will try my hardest to work on stories and not gaming. (Elsword events take work -)<strong>

**Nothing perverted happened in Jin's room. They are still to innocent for that so NO! GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD.**

**Alright, last order of business. I want you people to tell me which couple I should write next. READ THIS IMPROTANT. **

**Dio X Ley**

**Sieghart X Mari**

**Elesis X Ronan **

**Make your choice people~ You have until next week.**


	3. Dio X Ley

**So… uh… I don't know what to say…**

**Thank you for waiting for my chapter I guess… **

**Excessive use of dots…**

… … …

**So the votes for that vote we had but I don't actually wanna type out so**

**SiegXMari- Abs0lute**

**RonanXElesis- 3**

**DioXLey- 4**

**By now, you should know this is a DioXLey, if the title of the chapter wasn't enough to tell you =P**

**Yeah so… REVIEWS I NEED THEM**

**I need suggestions for a boss that can reappear for my Ronan X Elesis. Yep. Guess I start now.**

**Chapter 2: Mistakes Made**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Check the last chapter or the one before that.**

"Gaaaahh! Will this plan even work?" Lire shook her head in frustration.

She picked herself off of the chair and walked over to the couch. She made sure to hide her plans so no one, other than Zero, would find out about these mentioned plans.

"Ahhh!" She shouted in frustration as she plopped down on the couch. She sighed and tried her best to calm down.

Lire started drifting off to sleep on the couch as she thought of what she could do to make her plan work. She was softly singing a tune to calm herself, which did not go unnoticed. Ryan walked in to the sight of Lire resting on the couch. The single thought that went across his mind when he saw her sleeping was _cute! _There was blush spreading across his never expected to see Lire sleeping on the couch, much less with such a cute expression on her face.

_What to do, what to do… _Ryan mused. He couldn't handle being in the room with Lire sleeping like that, but he didn't have anything else to do for the whole day. He was just about to leave until he heard Lire singing, _in her sleep_.

(I do not own this part of a song~)

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<p>

That was all she sang before Ryan decided to stop it.

"Oh hello there Lire…" Ryan interrupted her singing. He waited until she softly picked herself up and rose from her place on the couch. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you," he lied.

"Mhhmnn, that's fine… How're you doing?" She asked groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"Ahh… just fine," He quickly replied.

"Why are you home so early?"

"I was done my work for the day. There was nothing else I could do so I decided to come back to the mansion."

"Hmm… Okay," She said with the cutest smile on her face.

Ryan was seriously worried about his mind. He couldn't take being alone with Lire so long without telling her how he felt.

"Ryan, why are you so quiet?"

"Huh? Oh… Umm…"

"Ryan? Are you okay?" Lire came closer to inspect Ryan. She didn't see anything visibly wrong.

Ryan finally gave up. He was giving in; he was going to confess to Lire at that moment, "Lire… I…"

Lire saw Ryan closing in on her, their lips were inches apart. She didn't know what to do. She decided that it wasn't the time; she faked everything that happened next. She quickly doubled over in "pain", "Ugh…"

"Lire, what's wrong?" Ryan asked both disappointed and worried.

"Uhh… nothing too serious. I just feel a little pain in my stomach. It'll pass soon enough.

"Yeah… Okay…"

Lire walked out of the room hoping she didn't crush Ryan's feelings too much. She never expected him to like her anyway. Now she had more problems on her hands. She groaned as she went up to her room.

"Come on Dio, why are you so slow?"

"Hn…" Dio kept walking the same pace as before.

Ley was annoyed. Very annoyed. She wanted to go to the market to fix up her Ultima, but Dio was being very, very slow.

"DIO! HURRY UP!" Ley was getting even more annoyed.

"Why do I need to go with you anyway?"

"I have to keep a close eye on you!"

"…"

"…"

"…Why…?"

"I have my reasons!"

"Really… Is that all?"

"YEAH! NOW HURRY UP!"

Dio didn't make any move to speed up, of course. This was getting irritation for both of them, and everyone watching.

"Dio~…"

"Ugh. What?"

"Come on already!"

"Can you please just go without me?"

"No! Come with me already!"

"I'm not speeding up!"

Ley got very irritated at him. _Why does he always do this to me! _Ley stopped and came closer to Dio. She made a move to grab Dio's hand so she could drag him with her. This caused Dio to do something that he would regret for the days to come.

***WHAP***

The sound could be heard echoing for a few seconds, but to Dio and Ley, it felt like minutes. Dio's eyes widened at his actions and he made a move to grab Ley. The sight before him was one he would wish he would never see again.

Ley was on the ground, supporting herself with her hands. She had the head hung low, but when he looked up, Dio could see the tears forming in her eyes. Dio was desperate to catch her, but Ley was faster. She quickly teleported away from Dio, not looking at him at all before she went.

Dio was frozen on the spot. He had tried to grab Ley before she left but he was too late. She had gotten away. He still had his eyes widened and his hands reaching, for the air now. What had he just done? He just slapped Ley. Why? She was being annoying? No. He just slapped her. There were no reasons behind it. He was a jerk. And he knew. And he had slapped Ley.

Dio finally snapped out of it. He knew he had to apoligize to Ley as soon as he could. There was nothing else to do. He had no idea where she went either. He would just go back to the mansion and wait for her. _Where did you go Ley? _Dio had no idea what else he could do.

Dio got to the mansion in three hours. He had no idea why it had taken that long. It had only taken a quarter of a hour to get to the place he and Ley were. He walked into the mansion with a blank look in his eyes and an expression that told everyone not to bother him.

Dio saw Lire coming towards him. He glanced at her and waved.

"Is Ley not with you?" She inquired, but received no answer.

"Uh… Dio? Is Ley okay?" The concern in her voice and on her face was clear.

"I don't know… She separated from me and went off on her own…"

"Well that's rare to see. Dio and Ley not being together… Well… I'm sure she's fine."

Dio was surprised Ley wasn't in the mansion. Where else could she be? _Where are you Ley? Where did you go? Please come back soon. _Dio felt a dull pain in his stomach. He went up to his room and dropped on his bed. The last thought he had before sleep claimed him was, _Please come back soon._

Ley was crying, still crying after five hours. She didn't know if she wanted to go back to the mansion if Dio hated her so much. Why did he slap her in the first place? Was he annoyed that she was clinging to him? Did he find her annoying? Ley didn't know what to think. _Ugh… Why am I so worried what he thinks?_

Ley kept on walking. Why was she so worried? _Oh that's right… I love him. I fell in love with a cold bastard who can't show any emotion at all. Why did it happen? Who would fall in love with that bastard? Me, of course. Stupid old me. Now he's got me questioning the obvious. Bastard._

Ley didn't know where she was headed. She just kept on walking.

Molanium was wandering, but he had never expected to find one of the Grand Chase. He had lucked out by finding Ley all by herself. He was going to try and kidnap one of them, but this made his job a whole lot easier. He was pleased. He would take Ley, then lure out the rest of the Chase so he could destroy them.

(A/N- Does that sound like a cheesy villain? Sorry. I was planning to model him after me, but I decided that was too much evil for you people to handle. On with the story.)

Ley saw someone walk out from the corner of a tree and quickly acted as she sensed the killer intent.

"Garouille!" She shouted as she tried summoning, but her summon disappeared as soon as it showed up. What had this hooded man done?

"Bastiodon!" She tried again only to receive the same results.

"He- Hey! Calm down! I'm not trying to hurt you so please don't kill me," The stranger told her, "I'm only trying to help."

Ley wasn't sure what this man had done, but she was powerless against him and couldn't resist.

"You seemed lost, do you need a place to stay?"

"Errr… Yeah… I can just go back to my house."

"It's very late, almost midnight. Are you sure it's safe for you to go?"

"I guess I could stay for the night…" Ley didn't want to go back to the mansion to face Dio.

"Excellent! My house isn't very far, just follow me," The man was smiling under that hood. That smile made Ley ever less comfortable. She reluctantly followed him nonetheless.

"Ley still isn't back?"

"Hn…"

"Dio, what happened between you guys?"

"Hn…"

"Dio. Answer." Lire demanded. Lire needed to fix what happened between them if anything was going to happen.

"…"

"Dio!" Lire was emitting killer intent all around the mansion. Everyone knew to steer clear of her if she was like this. "Answer me."

"Uhh… I… umm…"

"Yes?"

"I slapped her and she ran away! I don't know what to do!"

"Oh is that all?" Lire said as if it was nothing.

"Bu-"

"Silly boy… Just go apoligize to her. If she doesn't come back tonight, we'll get Arme to track her in the morning," Lire explained as she lightly slapped Dio on the back of the head.

Lire saw Dio's stoic façade breaking. He was close to tears without Ley. He could get really emotional too it seemed.

"We'll find her, don't worry. Next time, show your affection better." She comforted and scolded at the same time. She patted Dio head as she left the room.

Dio collapsed on the bed thinking about where Ley could have gone. _I really do love her don't I? Ugh… Why did I fall in love with such a troublesome girl. I'll find you Ley. I'll tell you I love you when I do._ Dio drifted off to sleep thinking those thoughts.

Ley woke up in a dark room. She was unaware of what happened the night before. She came into the house and immediately lost consciousness. She looked around the room, but it was too hard to see anything. The bed she was on was made of wood, with no sheets or mattresses on top of it. _Now that I mention it. My back is really sore too… _Ley checked over her memories to determine how she had gotten there. She came up with nothing. She had entered the house with the hooded man, she didn't even know his name yet, but she followed him anyway. She wasn't that stupid. There must have been some magic at work, some kind of charm. She just wished that someone would find her soon. There was no way she was getting out of this alone. _Help me Dio…_

"Okay, Arme. Track Ley and lead us to where she is. Can you do it?"

"Dio… are you underestimating me?"

"Errr… No… I'm just…"

"Anxious?" Lire offered.

"Yeah anxious," Dio agreed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Arme exclaimed.

"Whoa…"

"What Arme?" Dio inquired.

"Uhmmm… Ley's inside that house…"

The house was visibly dangerous. There was a dark aura emitting from it, one that could match Void's.

"We'll have to go in and get Ley then," Dio determinedly walked towards the house, "Leave it to me…"

Dio walked faster towards the house so he could get to Ley faster. He wanted to see her now and tell her how he felt.

Dio knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. He knocked again and again. He knocked at least ten times before he lost his temper. He kicked the door, but was reflected back. The door was enchanted with magic, he wished he had brought Arme along with him, but he didn't have to patience for her to work on it.

"Onrush!"

He broke the barrier easily and entered the house to see someone sitting on the couch, unfazed by him breaking down the door.

"Ahh… there you are Dio… What took you so long?" The hooded figure said.

"Where's Ley! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!"

"She's inside that room right there," The figure pointed to a door and grinned, "But you'll have to get past me to get to her!"

The figure jumped at Dio without warning.

"WHO ARE YOU? LET ME GET TO LEY!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! NEVER!"

The figure pulled out a katana and started attacking Dio. Dio had his scythe with him so he blocked all the slashes that came his way. They fought until Dio was down on one knee panting.

"I see… So you're still too weak to take me on. Just as I thought," The figure said before he brought his sword up. He was about to slash down but Dio quickly dodged it and shouted.

"KILLZONE!"

The figure moved away but Dio quickly got behind him.

"CHAOTIC SPARK!"

The figure was caught in his Chaotic spark.

Dio was content with the fight and made a move towards the room Ley was supposed to be in.

"**Dark Void!"**

Dio felt himself being pulled away, he didn't expect the figure to have survived his Chaotic spark.

"Dio!" Dio heard Ley and Arme shout at the same time. That confirmed Ley was indeed in the house.

"Lightning Bolt!"

"Big Shot!"

"**Wish of Darkness."**

They could see the figure disappearing.

"Who are you?" Dio asked.

"You'll know soon enough," The figure said as he disappeared completely.

"Dio, are you okay?" Arme asked concered.

"Yeah, just fine," Dio headed towards the room Ley was in and broke down the door.

"Dio, what happened?" Ley asked franticly.

"Just some guy, but we found you. That's all that matters," Dio said with a smile.

"Dio…? Is that you?" Ley asked surprised that Dio showed concern for her.

"Yeah… I just have something to tell you," Dio pulled Ley into a hug, not wanted to let go.

"Umm… Dio?"

"Ley… I may not show it, ever, but I love you. I'll never hit you again. I'm sorry that I ever did. I wasn't thinking at all."

"Dio… It's okay. It's fine. I love you too," Ley replied softly and sweetly, trying to calm Dio down.

"Okay you two. We get it. Let's go back to mansion now already." Lire interrupted. They snapped back to reality and headed back to the mansion.

"Ley, did that guy touch you?"

"No…"

"Did he-"

"No."

"Wh-"

"Dio. Nothing."

"Bu-"

Ley interrupted him by pushing her lips against his. Dio immediately stopped trying to get any information from her and pushed his lips deeper into the kiss. The kiss was passionate and caring, the perfect first kiss for the couple. Ley pushed Dio into his room and locked the door behind her. She pushed Dio onto the bed as they broke the kiss. Dio wasn't content, he pulled Ley with him onto the bed and locked their lips again. They pulled apart and stayed together for the rest of the day.

**So… that concludes the Dio X Ley. Next up is Ronan X Elesis. Yep. Then Sieg X Mari. Then who knows what. ;) (Actually, you would know what by reading the description of the story)**

**What else to put here. I had a hard time writing this, so if there is something missing or whatever. Please tell me. Don't kill me .**


	4. Elesis X Ronan

**This seems like the best time to do this.**

**I'm reviewing your reviews. Some of them anyway.**

**Crazyanimelover1289: Don't worry about the Elesis thing, I have a plan for every couple ;)**

**ZeroExabyte: Okay, that was a mistake on my part. Age doesn't matter when writing lemons, experience does. Frankly, I just don't want to be experienced. Kthxbai**

**Narissa: That's awesome =3 I wanted him to be awesome and soft. If he was cute, of all things, mission accomplished.**

**Doudie killer: I love your review the most. You offered me advice on what to do and what you would like to see. It makes me feel like an accomplished writer :') (I don't think I am that good a writer.) The fact that you want me to write the Arme X Lass and the Lire X Ryan. I thank you for recommending it. Unfortunately, I have an attachment to the Lass X Lire and the Ryan X Arme. They are such cute couples that I love it. . (In my opinion anyways .) I'm disappointed by the lack of these fanfics with those couples so I chose to write about them. I would also like to apologize for the Ryan X Lire tease I put on there. I just like being evil. =D A human-elf child? Watch(Or read) some Tales of Symphonia, they have some. So, thank you for the review, I appreciate it. Don't fret though, I will make a one-shot of Ryan X Lire and Arme X Lass, just because of you. :D**

**BlackWingDarkRaven: Why, thank you =)**

**I'm sorry if anyone wanted a shout-out and didn't get one .**

**Anyways, now begins the Ronan X Elesis… Yay =**

**Now before that. I started this right after I released the Dio X Ley. I wanted to make up for not releasing fast enough. So… yay for me =D**

**Enough self-praise. Thank you for the reviews. They helped, I feel more confident than ever!**

**Let's watch what happens with this couple… Well, I know what happens, but you don't yet. =3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Only For Each Other<br>Disclaimer: Check chapter one.

"Nnnghh…" Lire was not feeling well this morning. There was so much to do for her. She had to set up her plan for getting Ronan and Elesis together. There was also the task of making breakfast for everyone and cleaning the house. Lire groaned as she tried to get up, but to no avail.

Lass came by the room a few minutes later, just passing by. That was true, until he noticed that Lire was still in her room. That was odd since Lire was always the first one up and she always had breakfast ready before anyone else had woken up.

"Hey Lire, are you okay?"

"Ughh… I'm fine. I'll get up and make breakfast now," Lire tried to get up, but she was much too weak to even lift herself off the bed.

"No, no. You stay in bed. I'll help Arme make breakfast, so don't worry," Lass offered as he went inside the room and fixed up the bed for Lire. He shifted Lire into a comfortable position so that she could rest easily.

Lire had a clear blush on her face, but she faced away from Lass. She was glad he cared so much, but it was also very embarrassing for him to be in her room and touching her so much.

"Err… La- Lass, I'm fine. Y- You can go help Arme now…"

"Okay, just don't get up from bed."

* * *

><p>Lass had made breakfast and served it to everyone, but he took his and Lire's share up to her room so that she didn't have to come down. He explained to everyone what happened and they excused him. Anyone who looked could see Zero grinning as Lass walked up the stairs.<p>

The breakfast was a potato omecake made for each person.

(This is a creation by me and a few other friends. It is made by making a giant potato pancake, at least 5cm in diameter. Then making an omelet separately followed by meting cheese onto the pancake and putting the omelet on. The result is delicious and looks like a pizza. Sorry for the sidetrack. More Fluff =3)

Lass was worried about Lire. It was rare for her to be sick, she was almost immune to it, but not she was sick. He decided it was just normal for everyone to get sick once in a while.

He walked into Lire's room and set down her breakfast beside her on her desk.

"How're you feeling?" Lass asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Lass, you don't have to look after me," Lire tried her best to make Lass leave so he could do what he wanted, but he was being very stubborn.

"I want to though…"

"…Oh… Well…"

"I'll be in my room so if you need anything, just call me," Lass offered. He couldn't handle being in the same room as Lire for too long.

Lire sighed as she ate her breakfast and tried to calm herself. She knew she couldn't do anything to help today, so she decided it was best to just rest and help the day after.

* * *

><p>Ronan and Elesis were ready to go to town to train the new knights. They had agreed to do Lire's work that she always did around the mansion and had completed it quickly. They packed what they would need for the day and left the mansion immediately.<p>

"Hey Ronan! Hurry up already!" Elesis shouted at Ronan to make him walk faster.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming Elesis!" Ronan replied while smiling at Elesis' enthusiasm.

"Why do you always take so long when going to training?" Elesis complained as she tried to drag Ronan faster with her.

"Well, it's not like the soldiers are going anywhere and training today doesn't start for a few hours anyway," Ronan answered making Elesis groan and start dragging Ronan even faster.

"But I want to get there faster so we can shape up those weaklings!"

"Elesis, they haven't trained as much as us and if there is something that wants to harm the kingdom, we're still here."

"Bu-"

"Just slow down a little. We have the time for it anyway," Ronan finally convinced Elesis.

"Fine…"

The two kept walking, at a slower pace this time, making the environment around them calm but Elesis greatly frustrated. The walk was peaceful for as long as it could be, with Elesis not saying anything and nothing interrupting them. There was nothing interrupting them at that moment, but that was about to change.

"Err… Ronan?"

"Yes?"

"What is that dark blue object in the sky over there?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's coming closer in our direction…"

"Really?"

"Yes… Very, very fast."

Ronan looked up to see that Elesis was right. The dark blue object she had seen was only a few meters away from them now. It was flying towards them quickly and it looked just about ready to attack.

"Ronan, you ready?"

"I guess we will have to fight it if it does attack, but let's wait to see if it does."

"Okay…"

The object was almost upon them, at this point they could make it out what it was. Ronan and Elesis both gasped in recognition. It was the Black Fairy Queen which they had encountered a few times before. They fairy queens were different each time, so they had no idea of knowing if they had encountered this one before, or if it wanted to attack them so they both stood their ground and held their weapons down.

"KEKEKEKE!" The fairy queen screeched as she came closer and closer, "I have found two of the grand chase already? This job should be easier than expected! I'll complete it so easily! KEKEKEKE!"

"Ronan…?" Elesis asked for permission to attack, since she wasn't sure if she should. She tried to control her temper and ask Ronan, but she wasn't holding up too well.

"Let's see if we can try and reason with her…" Ronan suggested.

The fairy queen slowed down and rested a few meters ahead of Ronan and Elesis.

"So. Who will I kill first? How about you decide?" The fairy queen was taunting them, making Elesis even angried.

"That's it!" Elesis shouted as she charged at the queen.

"Elesis! NO!" Ronan tried to stop her but it was too late.

Elesis ran at the ice queen who immediately used Ice breath to try and freeze Elesis, but she was quick to step to the side and dodge it. Elesis was running all over the place, confusing the ice queen as to where the attack was going to come from.

"Tornado Swing!"

The fairy queen saw the move and quickly backed away a perfect range from the skill. Ronan was watching as Elesis used her move. He quickly saw what the fairy queen was doing and started running to Elesis. Elesis stopped right before the fairy queen, not able to do anything with her spear down. The fairy queen turned her hand into an ice spear in front of her. Ronan pushed Elesis, but he was too late. The move had already hit Elesis' side and there was a large gash on the side right under her ribcage. The fairy queen saw what she had done and was satisfied. She quickly shot up in the air any flew away.

(A/N- The wound is on the side of the stomach. Painful, I think. Not fatal, I believe. We don't want Elesis dying on us.)

"Elesis! Are you okay?" Ronan asked franticly. He crouched down to inspect her.

"Yeah…" Elesis said as she clutched her side, obvious signs of pain on her face.

"Don't lie to me," Ronan scolded her, whispering as he did it.

"Sorry, it's not the worst wound I've ever had. I'm fine Ronan, really."

"Let's just get you to a safe place for now."

Ronan felt water drip on his neck and he looked up to see that it had started raining.

"Can you stand up Elesis?"

Elesis attempted to stand up, but ended up leaning on Ronan. Ronan picked up the spear and put it in Elesis' hands. He picked her up bridal style, with a lot of ignored protest from Elesis. They walked off, looking for a place for refuge from the rain.

* * *

><p>Ronan put Elesis down slowly on the cave floor. He had walked around outside for a while, letting Elesis sleep in his arms, looking for somewhere to keep Elesis safe. The rain had picked up and it was pouring outside. Ronan found this while we was walking and took refuge in the cave until the rain was gone and Elesis was healed enough for them to walk back to the mansion. Ronan wasn't sure what time it was, but he hoped it wouldn't take too long for Elesis to heal so they wouldn't worry the rest of the Chase.<p>

Ronan focused his mind; he had to focus on healing Elesis right now. He walked around the cave to see where it led, heading deeper. He didn't have to go far to find something wonderful.

The cave ended with a lake. There was a light coming from the top of the cave that made the lake shine with such a radiance that it blinded Ronan at first. He looked again and was captivated by the beauty, but he was also determined to keep Elesis safe. He headed back and brought Elesis to the lake. He wasn't sure how he was going to patch up the wound. He blushed just thinking about it, but he also needed to heal it before it got any worse. He started rolling up her top slowly and stopped right before her chest. He was nervous with doing this and how Elesis would react if she woke up just then. He slowly brought Elesis closer to the water and started cleaning off the blood from the wound. He checked his pack and Elesis' pack for any bandages and found some in Elesis' pack. He slowly cleaned off the rest of the wound and wrapped her stomach with the bandage. He quickly rolled down her shirt when he was done and dried off. He realized then that his clothes were very wet, and so were Elesis'. He wasn't sure what to do now, if he didn't change her, she could catch a fever, but he was also very embarrassed already. He had seen clothes in Elesis' pack, so he tried his best to undress her with his eyes closed. He quickly put on her new clothes and changed himself.

He picked up his glaive and whispered, 'Holy Inferno', while hold onto her wound so he could direct the healing to the wound. He was satisfied with the healing so he stored away his glaive.

He came back to Elesis after he had changed and lay down beside her, looking at how innocent she looked when she was asleep. _Why did this happen to Elesis? Why didn't I protect her? I'm sorry Elesis. I'm sorry._

"I'm sorry…"

"Mhmmm… What?" Elesis asked groggily. _Whoa, why is Ronan so close to me… So warm…_

Ronan was surprised to see Elesis awake. He didn't hear her stir or notice her eyes open, "How are you? Is the wound painful? I hope you're okay…"

"Yeah, Ronan, I'm fine."

"I told you not to lie to me about these things…"

"Okay… It's healing I think, but it does hurt a little."

"That's good…" Ronan looked away embarrassed when he noticed that Elesis' new shirt.

Elesis slowly got up, shifting into a leaning position, using Ronan as a support. She looked at the lake and noticed how beautiful it was. It made her forget everything else; she was completely mesmerized by it.

She noticed then that her clothes were different from the ones she had before. She glanced at Ronan to see him still looking away. _Well, that explains that… _Elesis shifted into a sitting position beside Ronan and stared at the lake with him.

"It's beautiful," Ronan voiced while staring intently at the lake.

"Yeah…" Elesis said as she put her head on Ronan's shoulder. _Warm…_ Elesis was tired of not being with Ronan, she wanted him to tell her that he loved her as much as she wanted to say it to him. She wanted his warmth, but he never did anything. She was lonely without his touch, his presence.

Ronan shifted to let Elesis come into a more comfortable position. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth, sharing their feelings without words.

Elesis was weary; she pulled herself to her knees and crawled in front of Ronan, completely forgetting about her wound. She started directly at his eyes, communication with him. They started at each other intently. _I want to kiss her so much… But how will she react? _Ronan decided he would find out then and there. He slowly closed in on Elesis' face while she did the same thing. They came closer and closer, Elesis tilted her head. They inched closer and closer and they slowly touched their lips, as they kissed, their first kiss, a blissful, sweet kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other, making no move to separate, until they needed breathe. They parted, panting heavily, forgetting to breathe through their wonderful kiss. Ronan recovered first, going back to stare at Elesis' eyes. He started at her beautiful red eyes, while Elesis was having similar thoughts about his dark, blue eyes.

"I love you Elesis…" Ronan said, barely reaching Elesis' ears. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, forgetting her wound.

"Ronan, I love you too, but you're hurting me…" Elesis said with a strained voice.

"Oh… Right. Sorry," Ronan apologized.

Ronan kissed her again, this time untying her ponytail as he did. He pulled away and put Elesis' head on his lap.

"Sleep for now. We'll go back when the rain stops," Ronan told her, softly trailing his hands through her tangled hair. Elesis enjoyed Ronan's hands going through her hair and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"The rain's finally stopped," Ronan said as he slowly rose, picking Elesis up with him.<p>

He was ready to pick her up bridal style again but she said 'I can walk!'. She turned away embarrassed and dragged Ronan outside, a large blush across her face.

"It's okay Elesis. We can show more affection now that we confessed right?" Ronan teased, with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Sh- Shut up! Idiot!" Elesis yelled, obviously embarresed. _I would love that…_

"Haha, you were probably thinking how you would love it if I did that…" Ronan teased even futher. _I would love to do it._

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Elesis shouted even louder.

Ronan noticed then that a dark-blue figure was headed their way again.

"Ronan…"

"I know, just be careful this time."

"Alright, I'll be done soon."

"Just take this. **Holy Bless!**"

"Thanks."

The fairy queen came down in front of Elesis, cackling madly.

"Back for more are you? I'll make sure to kill you this time! KEKEKEKE!"

"Hah."

That was all Elesis said as she quickly charged, pulling out her spear.

"**Ground Break!**"

The move hit the queen before she could even see Elesis move.

"I'm not holding back! ** Dragon Slash!**"

The move was on the queen before she could summon a meter like she wanted. She was pushed back into a tree, taking all the damage, slowly withering away. She was not able to withstand the impact of the move, with Elesis actually trying.

"Master will get you! You'll see!" The queen said before she was completely gone, as if she never existed.

"Nice work Elesis. Let's head back to the mansion!" Ronan yelled, grabbing Elesis' hand.

Elesis immediately blushed, but followed Ronan back to their house. It would be less lonely with Ronan at her side more, especially at night.

(A/N- No perverted implications there. You know you thought it. Perverts.)

* * *

><p>(Fluff scene since I love this a lot)<p>

The Chase knew about their relationship, though they already did before. Now it was just more official.

Ronan entered the room to find Elesis already in bed. He walked over to the bed and jumped onto Elesis.

"Hey there," Ronan said as if everything was fine. Elesis was struggling to push him off, but not seriously, "Oh come on, don't be so mean," Ronan said smirking.

"Well, you shouldn't attack me when I'm trying to sleep," Elesis replied embarresed. She struggled more but Ronan took her hands and put them above her head.

"Not gonna fight anymore?" Elesis shook her head.

Ronan started kissing her and they stayed like that, red eyes looking into blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, be happy I was awesome and decided to do this faster :D.<strong>

**Good news and bad news.**

**Good news- I will finish the Sieg X Mari very soon.**

**Bad news- After I finish the SxM, I have a crapload of shit I need to do. (Science Fair again, other science stuff. English writing stories, that stuff. I may do a fanfiction type thing for one of those assignments so I can post it here so yay = )**

**SO… yep. Work to do, so I need to take a break after I'm done the next chapter. **

**On another note, I'm also doing a Hei X Misaki (Darker Than Black) because one of my friends requested it. If you like that couple, well… They're gonna be on my acc soon~  
><strong>

**I love how Lire's problems are fixing themselves here xD**

**Anything else? I don't believe so… Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great weekend =3 Look forward to some Immortal Action. (Mari's immortal here.)**


	5. Sieghart X Mari

**Alright, last fast update for you guys. **

**Random fact- My birthday was on March 1****st****, one day before I released the Ronan X Elesis =3 **

**I'm sorry for this; but I do have to get work done. Why do you think my grammar is so well written? =P  
>So, as I said, it's a writing assignment, so I may come back even better! (Not likely)<strong>

**More reviewing reviews since I'm gone for a while after this one.  
>I planned to finish this and get it out by Sunday, so if I haven't done that, I am sorry. I have a long history of procrastination~<strong>

**So, here ya go.**

**Zero Exabyte: Okay, okay. My rating has been changed to T. Happy?**

**Narissa: I know, it's quite difficult to picture that. The fairy queen was taunting Elesis, trying to provoke her again. Thanks for the encouragement! **

**MusaBakaChan: Thanks =) I plan to look over the chapters again when I have more time so I can word things better where it is necessary. I like to be clear when writing. It's great that you didn't find any grammar mistakes since I didn't edit the last few chapters before releasing ^^;**

**Doudie killer: Lol double post. I really enjoy this couple too. I like your confidence so I offered the stories, since I was going to get requested for them in the future anyway. (My friend is a hard-core Ryan X Lire fan, almost as much as me being a hard-core Lire X Lass fan =3) Yep, last update before a LOT of work. Expect the next chapter in like a month._. **

**Heartgold: I know! I adore this couple! They are so cute together! When I do a multiple scene with all the couples, this couple will be doing the cutest thing ever . (Not more than Lass X Lire though =)) The fluff is necessary before one of the characters get injured or hurt. On that note, the next chapter will not have an enemy appearing. Just pure couple conflict between Sieg X Mari.**

**DarkAznVampZard-AnimeFreak67- I am a failure. **

**Blackwing-DarkRaven- Ryan X Lire and Arme X Lass… Those one-shots are a long way from being done… . I know =3 I set up the lemon so you guys can imagine it xD SO NO ONE IS DISAPPOINTED! And my mind can't keep up with you perverts.**

**Well, let's get on with it then~ This might be short since the Sieg X Mari was already well established before I had to interfere with it~ Soo .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Misunderstood<strong>

**Disclaimer: Check the damn prologue**

(It's about time to check in on what those couple are doing isn't it? =P Yeah, some lasting fluff before I go T-T)

-With Amy and Jin-

Amy woke up from her sweet slumber, snuggling closer to Jin's chest. It felt nice for her to finally be able to be so close to Jin. She went back to sleep, warm in his embrace.

* * *

><p>(Yeah, short ones, sorry)<p>

-With Dio and Ley-

Dio woke up to Ley shaking his shoulder. He knew she was restless in the morning and liked to start the day off by making out, but he was in the teasing mood. He slowly peered through one eye to see Ley still shaking his arm. He pretended he was still sleeping and swatted Ley's hand away.

Ley was worried that Dio wasn't waking up properly. He usually woke up quickly in the morning, and kissed her before they started the day. She wasn't sure what to do so she decided to be bold.

Ley moved around on top of Dio and moved her head right above his. She softly pressed their lips together into a kiss, and surprisingly, Dio had started to kiss back.

Dio wasn't expecting Ley to be so bold, so he took the chance to take over. He slowly got up, pushing Ley with him. He shifted their position, pushing Ley down on the bed and kissing her again. They stayed like that for an hour before they needed to start their day.

* * *

><p>Jin woke up to Amy pressing hard against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tighter so she could feel warm and safe. He softly kissed her forehead and went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>(A lot of Line breaks here~)<p>

Ronan and Elesis were already awake. Anyone who entered the room would see Ronan with his back against the headboard of the bed, Elesis' head on his lap with all her hair sprawled out. Ronan was moving his hands through her hair as Elesis lay there, enjoying the warmth and the innocence of the moment.

(Omg. That would be so cute .) … (Now I see why my friends say I'm like a girl -_-. Ah well! Yay for love! *Reads more shoju* Sorry, back to the story.)

* * *

><p>(Time for more fluff, non-romance related. Just kiddin~ Is time for some Lass X Lire 3)<p>

Lire was still in bed sick. Lass had been taking care of her the whole day yesterday, but it didn't help her as much as it should have. She was still as weak as the day before. She had heard that Ronan and Elesis confessed, meaning less work for her. She sighed and waited for Lass to come back with her breakfast. She had to think about how to confess to him, but before that, she needed to fix the problem between Sieghart and Mari. They were still not together, for whatever reason. They were probably the closest out of all of them, but they still couldn't confess. Lire wasn't sure exactly what she could do, but she had an idea. She would tell Lass what it was later on if it was needed. Unfortunately, it was going to be needed later on that very day.

* * *

><p>(ALRIGHT! CONFLICT TIIIIIIMEE! ~)<p>

Mari was frustrated. She had been working on a new way to obtain immortality for the rest of the Chase, but it was getting nowhere. How could it? If anyone found the secret to being immortal, the world would be in chaos. It seemed easier to just throw away her immortality and live out the rest of her life with the rest of the Chase. She would be completely fine with that if Sieghart would give her a little attention, but he barely talked to her anymore. He was either sleeping most of the day or outside doing whatever he did outside. _Why won't he just spend some time with me? Has he lost interest? Is he just ignoring me? I don't know what he wants… _Mari was frustrated. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sieghart, can you come down to the lab after dinner?" Mari politely asked.<p>

"Hmmm, why?" Sieghart replied, wondering what she could want.

"I just wanted to run some tests," Mari answered going back to her meal.

Sieghart barely did anything with Mari anymore. She was usually down at the lab studying something or experiment. It made Sieghart sad that she didn't spend time with him so he just waited for her to ask him something. Whenever she asked him, it was usually to run some tests on him since he was immortal. That was when she couldn't run the test on herself. It felt lonely without his love but he was just too indolent to do anything himself. He would wait, she would ask him what he wanted her to ask him in due time.

"Hey Sieghart, are you okay?" Arme asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just spaced out at little," Sieghart sighed and returned to his meal.

_In due time. She'll ask me, all in due time._

* * *

><p>(Don't you just hate it when these misunderstandings happen? =P Good story material though ^.^)<p>

"So, this time, there's an agent that should be able to make you feel younger, and if it does, then this is the secret to immortality."

"Hmmm… So the new experiment is finally finished?"

"Well, after you drink this, we'll find out."

"Hmmm… Okay."

Sieghart took the drink, gulping it down without question. He trusted Mari would make sure it was safe before making him drink anything, or eat for that matter.

"Well… I don't feel different, what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure… I have to run some more tests before I get back to you…" Mari started to work again, leaving Sieghart right there.

Sieghart was set off by this, greatly. Mari had asked him to come and help her and when she didn't need him anymore, she was dismissed him. No, she didn't even dismiss him; she went back to work completely ignoring him. He was angry. _No, not a strong enough word._ He was furious. Mari asked him to help her and now she was ignoring him.

"Mari…"

"…"

"Mari."

"…"

"Mari!"

"Huh? What?"

"Why are you always working?" Sieghart asked with a hostile voice.

"Well… I have to find the way to become immortal so that everyone else can stay with us forever," Mari answered and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"I don't care about that right now. I love them, but I also love you. Why don't you ever spend time with me?" Sieghart started shouting now. He couldn't take it anymore, he let out all the pent anger and frustration he had from being alone.

"I don't spend time with you? You're usually sleeping or outside, how do I spend time with you?" Mari also started yelling.

"YOU ALWAYS WORK!" With that, Sieghart stormed out of the lab and out of the house. Lass and Arme had heard the entire fight and were concerned.

Lass decided to go back to Lire to help her and brought Arme with him just in case.

* * *

><p>"And that's when Sieghart stormed out," Lass finished telling Lire.<p>

"Whoa… I didn't anticipate it getting this bad. Arme, you should go track Sieghart and bring him back. Put up some shields around the lab and lock Sieghart in there. Lass, drag Sieghart back here and get him into the lab. Don't let them out unless they finally work things out," Lire finished, telling them her whole plan.

"That's so… cliché…" Arme concluded.

"But it'll probably work…" Lass added.

"Let's go then…" Lire ordered. She laid down on the bed again and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

><p>Lass dragged Sieghart back into the house and threw him into the lab. Arme activated her shields and locked the door to the lab and joined Lass on the couch, listening to what was happening inside the lab.<p>

* * *

><p>Sieghart had expected someone to drag him back and try to make up with Mari, but he wasn't going to. He made himself comfortable on the bed that was in the lab and lay there.<p>

Mari had found out what the agent had done, and now she was scared, so scared she made one for herself.

"Sieghart… I'm sorry," Mari said.

"For?" Sieghart inquired.

"That drink I gave you… It removes immortality. I had to use a lot of orbs for that, that may be why it could take away immortality," Mari answered, she looked content though, as if she was glad she screwed up. She picked up the same drink that Sieghart had had and drank it all. Sieghart had no time to object before Mari had drowned the drink, taking away her immortality as well.

(Trolololol. Anti-climactic. I can see it goin down like this.)

"You idiot! Why did you have to do that…" Sieghart said as he hugged Mari, tears forming in his eyes, "I couldn't have lived for eternity, but you could have! Why…"

"Because I want to be with you for as long as I have to live. I don't want to live forever if it isn't with you…" Mari said as she squeezed him tighter in the hug.

"I know… But you-"

"No, Sieghart. I am going to be with you until I die and that is what I have decided."

"No more experiments?"

"I won't waste my time with those anymore. I just want to be with you."

"I was always waiting for you to ask me, I wanted you to tell me that you wanted me, that I was the only one for you…"

"Well, Sieghart, if you promise that you will spend your time with me, that's exactly what I'll tell you."

"I promise."

"Sieghart…"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I have always loved you, since we met, 600 years ago. I knew that were would be together, until we died but I still tried some stupid things."

"So did I, I wanted to protect you, so I chased after you, tried to protect you, but that all failed. But you are here now."

"I want you for the rest of my life, only you. You are the one for me."

"And you are the one for me…"

Sieghart pulled Mari onto the bed, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, the first of many that would follow, for that night and the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then… Shortest chapter I've written so far T-T DON'T KILL MEH! I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT IN THE LATER CHAPTERS! T_T<strong>

**So… yeah. As mentioned before, no lemons. I'm also not going to be here for like a month so yep. Though I am going to start a Misaki X Hei from a request from a friend. **

**So yeah, don't expect an update anythime soon~ (Taht mstake was intentionnal) **

**What else do I put on here? Ummm…**

**Oh yeah. **

**Expect some Lass X Arme tease next chapter =3 **

**Though it will be a Arme X Ryan (In the end~) Great song by Linkin Park 3 **

**SO after that, we get a Lass X Lire and we're done!**

**Lol just kidding. After that, we get a final showdown between the chase and that random "master" who's sending all these monsters. He's gonna be so cool~ (He's an OC) If you didn't notice. The guy from the Dio X Ley chapter was the "master"… (Can't believe I forgot the name of my own OC…)**


	6. Arme X Ryan

**Hey guys. What's up? You want an update? Well that's why I'm here! =D**

**New update at the bottom ^^**

**Be happy that I got bored and suddenly had an urge to do one more chapter.**

**This chapter will be longer to pay up for the last one for being shorter. I hope.**

**So yeah. I'm getting some good work done with my portfolio stuff. I recently discovered I have SOME skill in writing poetry so I'm happy =D**

**What else? Just 2 more chapters to go after this one? … ay… Yep**

**Now I'm 16. I AM LOOKING FOR A JOB . Anyone live in the Saskatoon area with a job? Recommend me xDD**

**REVIEW TIMEZZZ (I'm hungry for reviews. GIVE ME REVIEWS!)**

**Doudie killer: Well, let me tell you a story. One day I decided that I was going to write a GC fanfic. Then when it came to the SiegXMari section. I pretty much blanked on ideas and twists so I made a short chapter. So, that should justify my writing. I don't really care much that people are asking for the lemons, I was going to write those implications anyway. There is an author who does this reviewing and I respect her a lot. She gave me the idea. **

**Disclaimer: Reviewing the reviews belongs to iatethepoisonapple**

**You know what? That RXL and LXA will be done before the summer break. I'm taking the summer break to work and make a 10 chapter fanfic with 10k words every chapter .**

**BlackWing-DarkRaven- Yes, yes. Not really a cliffy, just implications. NO LEMONS! GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEADS PEOPLE! NOOOOOOOOO  
>Sorry to disappoint but I refuse. And no one can refuse my refusal because I just said you couldn't.<strong>

**Let's begin this… Uh what was it? RYAN X ARME!**

**Wait… Before that. I am going to do this just because I feel like it. NOTICE TO ALL NAGC PLAYERS! I am challenging you to beat my Lire, Lass or Ryan in 2 matches (Or 1 match with the kill-death of 3-0). If you do so, I will name you in the next chapter and write a couple of your choice. **

**(Note that all the couples here are also available if you can give me a different scenario because I don't wanna make one.)**

**NOW WE BEGIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Thinking of You<strong>

**Disclaimer: I forgot one last chapter and this chapter =3**

(This is gonna piss a bunch of people off)

_**-A day after Sieghart and Mari made up-**_

_Lass woke up __sitting on a chair next to Lire. She was finally getting better and recovering quickly. Lass was still worried about her but he decided it was better to leave her alone. She was staring to complain about him being too close and taking too much of his own time to take care of her. For some odd reason, she usually hid her face under the blanket or turned her head away from him after she said any of those. _

_Lass walked out of Lire's room and went over to his own. He was too busy taking care of Lire over the last few days that he forgot to shower. He entered his bath and took a long shower to clean himself off. It felt good for him to clear his head and feel the rush of water on his head and going down his face. _

"Hmmm… I don't know what to do today. I was sure I had to take care of Lire again…" Lass said as he sighed.

_He decided he was just going to explore outside after getting some sleep. _

* * *

><p><em>Lass woke up a second time to the sound of knocking on his door. He felt strange. He didn't get visitors very often and when he did, it was usually because something terrible happened.<em>

_He picked up his daggers by instinct and grabbed a pouch before going to answer his door. He opened the door quickly to find that Arme was standing right outside. _

"_H- hey…" She said obviously nervous. She stood there looking Lass over, "Did you just wake up?"_

"_Uhmm, yeah. I was a bit tired after I woke up and Lire said she didn't need me to tend to her anymore so I decided to catch up on some sleep," Lass gestured for Arme to enter his room._

_Arme slowly walked in, nervously glancing at Lass as she did._

"_So, what's up? Is there something you need me to do?" Lass moved over to his bed and took a seat. _

_Arme looked around nervously before turning back to Lass, "Well… no. I just needed to talk to you. And ask you something."_

"_What about?"_

"_Errr… Can we go somewhere where no one else can hear us?"_

"_This isn't good enough?" Lass asked raising his eyebrows inquisitively. _

"_Well… I want to go somewhere where we would be alone…" Arme said as she fidgeted with her fingers. _

_Lass decided to ignore the obvious blush on her face as she asked that._

"_Sure… How about we take a walk around? Maybe that forest nearby."_

"_Perfect! Let's go!"_

* * *

><p><em>They were walking through the green yonder in a very awkward silence.<em>

"_What was it you needed to ask me?" Lass asked tired of the silence. _

"…"

"_Are you going to tell me or not?"_

_More silence followed._

_Lass turned around to see that Arme had stopped walking. _

"_Arme…?"_

"_Lass!"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_Umm…"_

"_What?" Lass waited for her to say something but she was having trouble finding her words._

"_C-can you… Can you… WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME?" Arme finally blurted out._

_Lass jumped in shock at Arme's sudden rise in voice. He was also shocked that she was asking him to be with her. He was sure that she had liked Ryan, not him. __**(These are Lass' thoughts by the way.) Maybe she's insecure that Ryan doesn't like her so she's asking me… I know I'd be hurt if Lire rejected me… I'll play along until she can tell Ryan about her feelings. Then maybe I could have a better shot with Lire. **__Lass mentally sighed at what he was thinking. He didn't like the plan, but he also wasn't going to hurt Arme._

_He looked up to see Arme waiting for his answer, "Yes. I would." _

_He didn't mention anything about what he was thinking or his plan that he was working up to get Ryan to realize his feelings for Arme and Arme to confess. __**Come to think of it. She never said she liked me before asking me out…**_

"…"

_Even more awkward silence followed._

"_Let's head back then shall we?" Lass said breaking the silence. He reached out and grabbed Arme's hands as they headed back to the mansion._

_(Who's pissed right now? Trolololololol)_

* * *

><p>(About 5 mins later in the GC mansion…)<p>

(PS. While I was writing this, I forgot the name of my own villain . and after going to search for it, I realized I don't even need it T-T)

Ryan was doing his job feeding the pets in their house. They didn't get as much attention anymore because the Chase could do almost anything by themselves now. Ryan still felt like he should care for them so he built them a house that they could live in. He tended to them every day for at least an hour. He finished up and headed off to do the rest of his work. This involved mostly practicing transformation control and form. He could transform to Neplhim with every weapon and he was training to be able to use Van on every weapon too. So far he could do it with his scythe, but he still needed to practice it a bit more.

Ryan headed off to the woods so he could begin his training.

Arme and Lass were out of the woods now, still holding hands.

Ryan was headed their way as they started walking back in the direction of the mansion.

"Oh, hey!" Ryan shouted as he saw them.

"He- Hello…" Arme said releasing Lass' hands quickly as Ryan approved.

Lass was hurt but he also had a smirk on his face, a knowing smirk.

Ryan saw that they were holding hands before Arme let go. He felt a strange pain inside his chest as he saw them holding hands. He was confused why he did. It was a similar pain to when Lire had run away from him right before they were going to kiss.

"Hello there Ryan. What brings you to these parts?" Lass asked, trying to be playful.

"…I came to do some training…"

"Ah, I see. Do you want us to accompany you?"

"I think I'm fine by myself…"

"Well, good luck!" Arme said, giving Lass the signal to head past Ryan and go back to the mansion.

Ryan clutched his chest as they left, holding hands again. He didn't know why he was feeling this pain, he felt broken.

Lass and Arme were walking away slowly. They would go back to the mansion and talk about where they would go on their first date. They were a few hundred meters from Ryan before they heard.

"**Consuming Void!"**

They heard a large explosion and heard Ryan howl.

"Ryan!" Arme screamed as she teleported quickly to Ryan. Lass followed suit but he couldn't keep up with her teleporting.

Arme was the first one there. She saw Ryan injured, his clothes ripped apart with a gash on the side of his body. She tried to heal him but right before she was about to; she saw a figure in the shadows of the forest.

"Hahahah… I see that this pathetic excuse of an elven warrior has friends…" The figure said. (This is my villain; check his name in chapter two if you must)

"… YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Arme shouted as she summoned a shield around herself.

"Shock Stun!" Arme yelled, but it had no effect since the figure was gone.

"You seem to like your powers a lot… **Let me help you. Hahahaha! Consumption of Power!" **The figure left as soon as it said that.

Lass was at the scene to see the figure leaving, getting a good look at his face. He seemed to be familiar somehow.

"Arme, are you okay? Ryan!"

Arme could say for sure that she was not okay. She felt weak, weaker than she had ever before. She could feel the power draining from her.

"Lass… I think. I think he took my powers…" Arme said with her eye widening as she spoke every word.

"How?"

"I don't know…"

They heard a groan from Ryan. Lass and Arme quickly moved over to where Ryan was and examined him. The wound was deep on his side. There were smaller wounds all over his body.

"I can't heal him…" Arme stood up dejected.

Lass picked Ryan up on his back as they began the journey back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Lass entered quickly, calling Lire for help.<p>

They got Ryan to his room before they started to treat his wounds. Arme was the one who did most of the work. Lire was there to guide her through it and make sure nothing was done wrong. Lass went to the town to pick up some medical supplies from the store.

After the wounds were cleaned, Lire checked Ryan's condition and concluded that he was only unconscious from the pain and it should be fine after they had applied the medicine and bandaged him up.

Arme was sure Lire was just trying to make her feel better.

"Hey Lire…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that Ryan has feelings for you?"

"Oh, so you noticed that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, let me tell you something. I love someone else and Ryan loves a certain someone more than he does me. He just doesn't realize it yet…"

"…"

"Just keep that in mind and good luck" Lire left with a smile.

Arme just sat there, with a confused face as she thought who it could be that Ryan loved.

* * *

><p>It had been a day since Ryan was attacked and Arme still didn't have her powers back. She hadn't even talked to Lass since that time. She was so focused on helping Ryan she ignored everyone else. Ronan and Amy couldn't do anything about it.<p>

Arme was worried because she couldn't heal him and it seemed as if his condition was getting worse, though Lire assured her it was getting better. Arme spent the whole time with Ryan, taking care of him and trying to make him wake up as soon as possible.

"Ryan…" Arme softly lay her head down on the bed beside Ryan's chest as sleep quickly claimed her.

* * *

><p>Arme woke up to see a toned chest in front of her face. Her eyes widened as she realized Ryan had wrapped his arms around her head and pulled her face in front of his chest.<p>

Arme blushed and squealed really loud, the sound being heard by everyone that was in the mansion at the time.

Lire came just in time to see the predicament that Arme was in.

"So, enjoying yourself?" Lire was annoyed, but teased Arme about the situation.

"Help!"

"For a mage, you seem highly incapable of escaping the grip of someone who's unconscious."

"…"

Lire's eye twitched at the silence, but she went and helped Arme out of Ryan's grip.

"See, I told you he was getting better. He's started to move in his sleep," Lire stated before returning to her work.

Arme was left alone with Ryan again, relieved that Ryan was getting better. The blush was still evident on her face, heating up quickly as she remembered the scene again and again.

She walked back to the bed and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"When will you get better? You're making all of us worry…"

Arme was close to tears thinking about her love.

"Why did you have to get hurt?"

She started stroking his arm with one hand and his hair with the other.

"You're making _me _worry…"

She wanted to just tell him how she felt.

"I know you don't love me…"

She was ready to break.

"But I love you."

Her tears were close to falling.

"I've always loved you."

She brought her hands to cover her face.

"Ever since we met and you saved me."

Her tears were falling now, slowly dripping on her hands.

She felt a hand softly brush her cheeks and wipe her tears away. Arme was surprised to see that Ryan was awake.

"Ar-" That was all Ryan had said before Arme knocked his hand away, quickly got up from her chair and ran away.

* * *

><p>Ryan was left to worry about two different things: His love for Lire and a growing sense of his love for Arme. He didn't know which one was stronger.<p>

_Why did it have to happen like this?_

He sighed as he tried to get up but couldn't because of the pain.

_What happened to me?_

He just lay there thinking.

_There was a figure. He was hidden by a cloak that covered his entire body. He did this. Did he do something to Arme too? He was so close to Arme… On that topic. She confessed to me. _

Ryan was confused, more than he was when he saw Arme and Lass holding hands.

_That's right. Aren't they together? What is happening here?_

He only thought about Arme now. He was slowly discovering his love for Arme, which he hadn't seen or even thought about before. Arme was invading his mind. And he didn't mind. He started up at the ceiling, remembering that time when he had saved Arme.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys, what time is it?"<em>

_Ryan was getting impatient. He had agreed to the mission because their leader had, but it was taking too much time for them to get to their location. _

"_It's been about twenty-six hours since we left the town. Now be quiet and keep walking," Elesis answered annoyed._

_They were sent to hunt down a troll that was growing much too big and became a hindrance to the near-by town. Apparently, not so near-by. _

_They walked for another few hours before they reached the den of the troll._

_Arme was walking much too fast, so she didn't realize that she had already entered the thick overgrowth of vines._

_Ryan quickly went after her, running faster when he heard Arme scream. _

_Ryan entered the den to see the troll hitting Arme across the den. His eyes widened as he quickly started running again, making his way to where the troll was. _

_The troll had already seen him and was started going towards Arme faster._

_Ryan was worried that the troll would reach Arme before him so he quickly transformed into his wolf form and dashed over to where Arme was._

"_Don't you dare touch her!" He growled, losing his wolf form. _

_He ran at the troll head on. _

"_SOUL IMPACT!"_

_The troll was sent flying across the den like Arme had. Ryan got to where the troll would drop before the troll even got there. He waited for the right time._

"_SPINNING PHANTOM!"_

_Ryan started attacking with his jade hook now. He struck the troll under his body, sending him up. _

"_How dare you hurt Arme!"_

_His anger was rising and he changed into his wolf form without warning. He slashed at the troll even when it was already down._

"_Ryan! Stop! You killed it already!" Arme ran over to Ryan and hugged him from behind, pulling him away from the dead troll. _

"_Calm down…"_

_Ryan's eyes drooped as he calmed down and lost his wolf form._

_He had a strange feeling in his chest. It was different from the feeling of burning hatred for the troll that he was a second ago._

_He turned around and hugged Arme closer, "Be more careful next time."_

_The rest of the chase was staring at the two, enjoying the show._

* * *

><p>Lire walked to Ryan's room.<p>

She sighed before she opened the door to see Ryan staring up at the ceiling.

"How're you feeling?" Lire moved towards the cabinet beside the bed to put down the broth that Arme had made.

She heard what happened with them and face-palmed in her mind at how Arme ran away. It was probably a better choice than staying since now Ryan had a chance to think.

"Confused."

"That's a given I guess."

"Yeah…"

"You know you should give her an answer soon."

"…"

"She's the type of person that regrets her actions and obsesses over it."

"Bu-"

"But what? You know you love her. She loves you back. So what's the problem?"

"But I love you Lire."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me when you started loving me."

"…"

"Why you love me?"

"Umm… B-"

"Let me ask you this question Ryan. Do you still believe yourself that you love me?"

"…No."

"I'll send Arme in a few minutes. That broth was made by her by the way."

Lire left smiling and shaking her head.

Ryan was left smiling, genuinely smiling after discovering his feelings. He was sure he could tell her now.

"Hey Lass…"

"Hmm?"

Lass looked at Arme face, the nervous face that he had encountered before. He knew this time was coming, but he didn't expect it so soon.

"Well… umm…"

"Arme, you're so cute when you're like this."

Arme blushed and spluttered out a "What!".

"I'll tell you this now. I know you don't like me, and you know I don't like you. I like someone else. And I'm fine with you going after Ryan. Just go. I know you actually _like_ him."

"…Umm… Thank you…" Arme was surprised at how easy that was. It seemed like Lass knew everything she was going to say before she even said it.

"Go. I think he's waiting for you."

"Thanks…" Arme left the room happier than she was before she entered it and confident about her encounter with Ryan.

* * *

><p>Ryan heard footsteps coming towards his room and hoped that it was Arme coming back. He was waiting, his feeling much clearer than ever.<p>

He saw Arme enter the room slowly, but she didn't falter in her step. She confidently entered the room and took a seat beside Ryan.

They entered an awkward silence. It lasted for about five minutes before…

"Ry-"

"Ar-"

They both sighed at how much more awkward the scene had gotten.

"You go…"

"Okay. Do you remember the first time we met?"

Arme nodded slowly, wondering what he was going to say.

"When I first saw you, I knew I was going to like you. I knew you were going to be a wonderful person and a wonderful friend."

"I felt the same when I saw you…" Arme added, feeling her heart race as Ryan talked.

"When that troll knocked you across his den. I had felt rage at that moment. I couldn't answer it then, but I can now. I was angry that someone had hurt you. I felt that whoever or whatever did hurt you needed to die."

"…That was when I knew I loved you." Arme said softly, "From then on, my feelings grew stronger."

"When I had killed the troll and you came to stop me. I felt a tingling sensation in my heart as you touched me. It was wonderful. An unexplainable feeling that made me confused."

"I-"

"When I saw you with Lass, holding hands, I felt another feeling, one clenching feeling."

"We're no longer together."

Ryan sighed in relief as he looked up at Arme.

"So all I have to say to you is…" Ryan moved his face closer to Arme's. He caught her lips in a soft, loving but passionate kiss. It was bliss for both of them, to be able to cherish in each other's embrace, "I love you too Arme."

Ryan put his forehead on hers. Arme pulled Ryan into another kiss, a heated kiss this time. It showed how much love they held for each other.

Arme felt her power slowly returning to her. She felt all of it returning, but she was more focused on the kiss than anything else. She pulled apart panting.

"I love you Ryan."

"And I love you too."

With that, Arme started healing Ryan's remaining wounds and damaged muscles. The process didn't go interrupted, there were kisses and embraces during the healing process.

(How do I explain her powers returning? Well, the villain just made her powers dormant and the powers of love returned them to her! YEEEAH! *Does a ridiculous pose*)

* * *

><p>(Fluff time!)<p>

Lire got dinner ready and called everyone down. It took a few minutes before everyone got ready. Lire smiled to herself as she saw Ryan and Arme coming down, holding hands. They were in Ryan's room the whole day after Ryan and Arme had confessed their love for each other. It was actually quite sweet.

Lire was worried about Lass now. He was becoming a bit distant and avoiding her for some reason.

"Hey Lire!" Arme bounced over to her, "Can I help?"

"Yeah, set out the plates and glasses."

Arme did that and took her seat beside Ryan.

Lire turned to get something and heard an 'eep' from Arme. She turned around to see Arme a deep red from her head all the way to the bottom of her face.

Ryan had pulled Arme onto his lap, not caring that everyone else was looking at him. He pushed her down firmly onto his lap and waited for Lire to bring the food.

Lire smiled to herself after looking at the cute display.

Dinner went by quickly. There were a lot of jokes about Ryan and Arme being together, but they didn't mind. After dinner, everyone helped clean up before going back to their rooms for the night. The couples went to a room together, with the addition of the new couple.

Lire went to bed with a gentle smile. Her eyes were bright and she softly settled into her bed. She was confident in telling Lass now. The last part of her plan was going to start now.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Did it make up for my short chapter before? I hope so?<strong>

**Now I'm going to work on some more school work, so don't be expecting the next chapter for a while. Maybe this break I may work on it, but mostly on my school work. Also that Misaki and Hei. I'm gonna commit to it and not procrastinate! (The sentence stated before this one is lacking facts.)**

**So yep. No updates for a while again. You know what I just realized? I think it's been exactly a month since I've released. What a crazy month this has been. Damn. **

**I remember my OC's name now! MOLANIUM! REMEMBER THIS! THIS IS HELPFUL TO YOU LATER ON!**

**Now, I shall go and read a book and be all awesome as I read about this awesomeness.**

**UPDATE!: I realized I didn't say this and I should have. You know how I said that I would write lemons? Yeah. I lied. Okay :D That's all, I shall update for real next week.**

**Another important note: The next chapter will be last :D **


	7. Lass X Lire

**So… Yep.**

**Aren't my introductions always the best?**

**This will be the last chapter because I say so. **

**I FINISHED THE HOMEWORK! I AM SO HAPPY! If any of you want, I can send you some of the writing, just PM me and I might email them to you. **

**Last chapter. This has been fun. It's almost been like half a year since I've started this. I promise my next projects will be quicker. **

**Hopefully, I get a job soon so I can learn something about responsibility and be less lazy. Probably. You better hope. :)**

**I was sad no one challenged me in grand chase. BOOOOOO BORING!**

**Onto the reviews. Also, I was disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last chapter T-T**

**Doudiekiller: I was hoping it was better than my Sieg X Mari so mission accomplished. No, I dislike lemons for being part of a story. There shouldn't be one unless **_**absolutely**_**necessary. Thank you, I like being praised when I do evil things… I don't know love yet so I can't say I agree or disagree. No one is an idiot for sharing their feelings. I don't know if I will do a full story though, they might just be one-shots. Or two-shots. The latter is more likely. My summer break starts in July.**

**Zero Exabyte: Yep. Here you go.**

**JustcallmeLMFAO: Well… not changing that. People will understand.**

**So, moving on. **

**To those still thinking I will have lemons: I WILL NOT! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME TO WRITE ONE! I LIED BEFORE TO SHUT YOU UP! JUST ENJOY THE STORY AND MAKE UP YOUR OWN LEMON! Kthx.**

**Story time :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Misunderstandings<strong>

-About 2 or 3 days later-

Lass woke up depressed. He didn't want to wake up this day so he didn't. He had to avoid Lire either way so he decided he would sleep for the whole day. He lay there, remembering the previous day.

* * *

><p><em>Lass was wandering around the house with nothing to do. He was thinking of the situation between him and Lire. There was nothing there. Simple as that. He didn't know if Lire had any feelings for him at all. She never gave anything away about who she has feelings for.<em>

_He sighed and returned to his senses. He was right in front of the door to Mari's lab with nothing to do. He wasn't sure if he should go into Mari's lab since Sieghart could be in there and Mari got mad whenever anyone entered other than Sieghart. He decided he would risk it and opened the door._

"_Hey, Mari…"_

_Silence followed._

"_Mari, are you in here?"_

"_Yes? Lass?"_

"_Can I come in?" _

"_You're already in here aren't you?" Mari sighed._

"_Well… Should I leave?" Lass reached for the doorknob. _

"_No, you seem like you want to talk about something. Mind telling me what it is?" Mari took a seat._

_Lass walked down the stairs and sat down on the closest chair. He sighed and looked around the room. Mari had stopped all her experiments with immortality. She told everyone she was sorry that she wasn't trying to make them all immortal anymore. We all responded by telling her we didn't want that in the first place. She started experimenting with mecha again. She's trying to develop shields and weapons so Arme doesn't have to waste any magical energy keeping up her shield around the house. _

"_I'm…"_

"_You're worried about Lire?"_

"…"

"_You're worried if Lire has any feelings for you?"_

"…_Um… Ye- yeah…"_

"_Lass. Stop being so stupid," Mari looked dead serious while looking at him, "If you want to find out, just ask her. Tell her how you feel. It'll make everything easier for you."_

"_But what if-" Lass started._

"_Don't say anything like that. Everyone else confessed and they got what they wanted. You can get what you want to if you just reach for it." Mari closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair._

_Lass wondered what she meant. _

_Mari saw his clueless expression and answered his unasked question, "Come on Lass, you're not stupid. Maybe you're just clueless when it comes to love. Go _confess_ to her. You'll know how she feels if you just ask won't you?"_

"_But she turned down Ryan…"_

"_But she didn't love Ryan. She knew Ryan didn't love her either. Use your head. If you tell her, she'll answer you."_

"_Bu-" Lass was cut off again._

"_No. I'm sure she loves you. If you don't ask, you won't know. And who else would she love? She's been with you for longer than a lot of us. Who else would she love? Go tell her."_

_The door opened and Sieghart entered the lab._

"_What's going on here?"_

"_Just giving this idiot some love advice."_

"_What…?" Sieghart looked confused._

_Mari sighed, "He won't tell Lire how he feels because he thinks she doesn't love him."_

"_Why would he…? You know what? I don't care. I want to spend time with you right now."_

"_Umm…" Lass tried to say something._

"_But he needs help."_

_Sieghart didn't answer her. He just moved towards Lass, grabbed him and threw him out of the lab, shutting the door._

_Lass blinked, "Well… I guess I'll have to consider what she said…"_

_Lass made his way out of the house. He had a few hours ahead of him full of his own thoughts. _

Lass sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't really have to avoid Lire. He just didn't want to see her right now. What happened yesterday broke his heart. He didn't know how to face Lire at this time.

_Lass was up in the trees thinking about what to do. He wanted to tell Lire how he felt but he was still scared of the answer that he would get. Mari was right. He would know how Lire felt and there was a large chance that Lire did love him. He was still scared. He didn't want to be rejected by the first person he loved other than his family. The Chase had become his new family after they freed him from Kaze'aze. He would do anything to protect them now. He loved Lire more than that though. He wanted to hold her close and tell her how he felt. She was the first one to help him when he was freed from Kaze'aze. _

_He sighed and looked down to the ground. It was a sunny day outside and he was about fourty meters above the ground right now. He was still deciding if he would tell Lire or not. It was a tough decision but he had to make it. _

_He started daydreaming and lay there for about an hour thinking about the times he had with Lire. They were enjoyable. She was always there for him. When he needed someone to comfort him from what he had done, she would be there. She would tell him that it wasn't him that had done it, it was Kaze'aze. She would reassure him that what he was doing now was right. She was there to help him whenever he needed it. She was there._

_Lass realized. She was always there. She would help him when he needed it. She wouldn't stop helping him. She had to have _some_ feelings for him because she didn't help anyone else as much as her. He also realized that he was always there. He would help Lire just as much as he helped her. It really showed how much he cared for her. Was it the same for her? Did she care for him? Was that how she showed it?_

_He was confident now. He was going to tell Lire how he felt and he wasn't scared of the answer anymore. He was ready to get down from the tree and prepare himself for what he was going to do but he saw someone coming._

_Lire was walking to the forest with Zero with her. He was laughing and Lire lead the way. Lass moved down the tree and was about to greet them but he heard what Lire was saying._

"_I've always wanted to tell you this…" Lire said quietly. _

"_Hmm?"_

"_I have had my eyes on you since the first time we met. I've liked you since then. When we first met, it was in unfortunate circumstances, but I still saw you for who you were."_

"_Okay."_

"_I love you."_

"_What shou-"_

_Lass had enough. He may have completely misunderstood the situation but he didn't want to hear what Zero would say. It was going to break his heart if Zero had accepted Lire. He jumped down from the tree and turned away from Lire and Zero. _

"_L-Lass?" Lire asked surprised, "Wait! This isn…"_

_Lass was already running away. He wasn't listening to Lire. The confidence he had worked up was gone. He knew how Lire felt now and he was glad he wouldn't be humiliated now. Tears were falling from his face as he ran. _

"_Wow…"_

"_That was… How do I get him to believe me now? He heard all of that."_

"_Maybe we shouldn't have tried to practice…" Zero remarked._

_Lire sighed, "Yeah… It was probably a terrible idea. I have a feeling this is gonna be a lot of trouble…"_

* * *

><p>Lass sighed. He had skipped dinner that day so he wouldn't have to face Lire. They would probably ask him why he was spying on them. He wouldn't mind talking to Zero but he couldn't even bring himself to face Lire. It would be awkward and his heart couldn't handle it.<p>

He heard a knock on his door again. There have been a few knocks every few minutes. Lire was knocking on his door asking him to come out.

"Lass…"

Another knock.

"Please open the door."

A few more knocks.

Lass just sat there. He had to face Lire eventually. He couldn't live like this forever, but he still wanted some time to compose himself. He quickly took a shower.

He heard Lire knocking again. She had been there since morning and she just kept knocking.

"I'm not moving until you come out. I'll stay here the rest of my life if I have to."

She knocked a few more times.

"Lass. Yesterday was a misunderstanding."

Lass didn't answer.

"That was just practice."

"For?" Lass finally spoke.

"I was nervous so I was practicing to say it to someone else."

"Why were you in the woods doing it?" Lass asked monotonously.

"We thought that no one would be there so it would be perfect. Apperantly, we were wrong."

"Yeah…"

"I know you're hurt…" Lire said.

"Yeah…"

"But I have to tell you how I feel."

"How you…"

"Feel. I have to tell you how I feel about you."

"How do you feel?" Lass asked surprised.

"I'll tell you…" Lire started.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is that… a boy?" Lire asked.<em>

"_Where's Kaze'aze?" Elesis shouted._

"_Foolish humans, who do you think I am?"_

"_K-Kaze'aze? She's possessed that poor boy," Arme said._

"_Let's get him!"_

"_Elesis, wait! We can't harm the boy. We're here to stop Kaze'aze, not kill an innocent boy."_

"_He's possessed by the queen of darkness, Lire. How do you want to stop him?" Arme asked._

"_We should stop his movements before we trying anything," Ronan suggested pulling out his sword._

"_We have to be careful. We don't know what Kaze'aze can do."_

"_Okay, just don't kill that boy…" Lire said._

"_We stopped her. Kaze'aze is finally dead!" Arme cheered._

"_Nhhgg…"_

"_That boy…" Lire went closer._

"_Be careful, Lire. We don't know what he can do." Elesis warned._

"_He was possessed. He is innocent. Please, let me take care of him."_

"…"

"_Elesis, let Lire do what she wants," Ronan put his hand Elesis' shoulder and looked at her seriously._

_Elesis sighed._

"_Fine, just make sure he doesn't disturb us."_

_Lass woke up._

"_W-what have I done?" Lass asked as the memories returned to him._

"_You were possessed by Kaze'aze. She was controlling everything you did."_

"_I remember killing… innocent people… H- how did I do that?" Lass asked looking at his hands._

"_It's not your fault! It was all Kaze'aze."_

"_But…"_

"_What's your name?" Elesis asked._

"_Lass," He looked up at Elesis, his face still struck with horror._

"_We're the Grand Chase. We were on a quest to defeat Kaze'aze but there is a greater evil out there."_

"_Will you let me join to repent for what I'd done?"_

"_Of course, we will!" Elesis told him, "So, how about it?"_

_Lass looked at Lire. She nodded. He didn't know why he wanted her approval, but he did._

"_I will put my trust into the Grand Chase, especially her." Lass pointed at Lire._

_Lire smiled at Lass' answer. _

"_Lire. Nice to meet you."_

_Lass didn't respond. He just closed his eyes and collapsed._

"_Whoa! Arme! _Heal _him!"_

"_Lire, calm down. He's just exhausted. We all are."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Okay. Now, let's all just make a camp here and rest," Arme ordered._

_Lire didn't allow anyone else to touch Lass. She carried him herself and set him into a tent. She watched him the whole time before he was healthy._

* * *

><p>"I'm only alive because of you…?"<p>

"…Yes…"

"Why. Why did you save me?"

"I don't know. When I saw you. I knew I could trust you. I knew that you were innocent and that you had to be saved," Lire breathed in and continued, "When you fainted. All I could think about was saving you. I wanted to take care of you until you were better."

"Thank you," Lass replied.

"Lass. I love you."

Lass didn't know how to respond. He opened the door for Lire and just stared at her.

Lire was sitting with her back against the wall. She looked like a mess. Her hair was all over the place and she had her face hidden in her knees.

"I can't see your face."

"But you can still hear me." Lire remarked.

"I want to see your face when you tell me such important things," Lass picked Lire up bridal style. He turned around and entered his room. He locked the door behind him and made his way to the bed.

"W-what are you doing?"

Lass set Lire down on the bed and looked at her. They were looking into each other's eyes. Blue looking into green and green looking into blue. They stayed like that for minutes and neither said a word.

Lass was about to talk but he heard a loud crash outside the mansion.

"What?"

Lire was up before Lass. She pulled him out of his room and she made her way down the stairs. They ran out of the mansion and found that the rest of the Chase was also outside.

"Hey. About time you got here," Elesis said.

Ryan threw Lire her bow while Ronan gave Lass his daggers.

"We've got a problem at the moment." Ronan told them, pointing to the figure that had broken through the mansion's shield and all other defences.

"You do have a problem," The figure said, "And that's me."

"We noticed."

"I'm here for only one reason."

"And what's that?" Jin asked.

"Revenge."

"For…?" Amy asked.

"You don't remember? You caused me so much suffering and you don't even remember who I am?"

"Who are you?" Lire asked, getting her bow ready.

"Molanium."

"I don't know who that is…" Elesis told him.

"Really? I'll have to remind you then." Molanium said obviously angry.

"_Molanium. If the Chase come here, summon as many of those beasts as you can to stall them."_

"_Okay, master." Molanium said to the small boy in front of him. _

"_Get to it."_

"_Yes, Lady Kaze'aze," Molanium left through the portal and summoned a Dark Gorgos and a Dark Troll on the two paths that the Chase could take to get to his master._

_The Grand chase arrived and destroyed both the beasts Molanium had summoned._

_Molanium watched as the Chase beat his master's borrowed body. They were careful not kill the boy though. He watched, but he knew he couldn't do anything._

_Lady Kaze'aze was defeated and Molanium ran. He ran away so the Chase couldn't find him. He wanted vengeance. He was going to train and find the Chase again so he could kill them all._

* * *

><p>"…Nope. Still don't remember you…" Elesis told Molanium.<p>

Molanium was beyond angry. He wanted to kill the Chase so much more now that they forget what he did. He had slowed them down from getting to Kaze'aze. He had trained for years so he could kill them all and they didn't even remember who he was.

"Wait…" Dio said, "Aren't you the guy who took Ley?"

"Huh? Oh. It does look like him! He looks uglier now that I see him in broad daylight…"

Molanium's rage was getting slowly out of control.

"Whoa. That was the guy who attacked me in the woods!" Ryan added.

"Huh? That weakling did that much damage to you?" Jin asked.

"He was the one who hurt you?" Arme asked angrily.

_Weakling?_ Molanium was daydreaming about the ways that he would torture and kill the Chase.

Sieghart yawned, "Would you attack already so we can kill you? I'm getting bored here."

Molanium was pissed now. He was going to destroy them all and he was going to do it slowly. He would make the others watch as he killed them one by one. He would make the last one suffer by making them his servant. They would have to live with the images forever.

"He's so slow…" Lire said.

"I want to go back to my room now. Please finish this up."

Molanium finally took action. He summoned miniature versions of Kaze'aze. They were perfect replications and made one for every member of the Chase that was present.

"Suffer! You all beat Kaze'aze together. Now let's see if you can beat her individually! Ahahaha!"

The Chase had already taken action. They were fighting against the Mini-Kaze'aze individually. It was no problem now. They had trouble beating her before, but their skills had advanced further since that time. They each took out the Mini-Kaze'aze in less than a minute.

Molanium hadn't expected that. He expected them to be a little bit tired after they had already fought the summons and then he would take care of the rest.

"You're going to pay for hurting Ryan," Arme said furiously.

"Yeah. You'll die for touching Ley," Dio used a similar tone to Arme's.

"You're so sure you can beat me. Why are you all so arrogant?"

"We're not arrogant. We just care a lot for each other. When you hurt one of us, you're going to pay for it," Lire remarked.

"I see… Let the real battle begin then," Molanium faded into a portal that was made out of darkness.

"**Days of Darkness!"**

The sky was losing its light color. It was becoming darker and darker with each passing second. The Chase looked around for Molanium but he was nowhere to be found.

"**Endless Darkness."**

The surroundings had become completely dark. They were in oblivion. There was nowhere they could see. They were aware they were standing but the floor wasn't there.

"So, how far did my training go?"

"This all just looks like a show to me," Ronan said.

"We'll see soon enough. **Dark Void!**"

There was a strange pull coming from Molanium. Everyone decided they would just attack him.

Elesis was first there.

"**Protection of Darkness."**

A shield appeared around Molanium that Elesis couldn't get through. The rest of the Chase were now surrounding Molanium and trying to think of a way to get to him.

Molanium created dark orbs and he sent them out of his shield. The orbs found their target and hit them.

"Ah!" The Chase said in a chorus. They were hit repeatedly by dark orbs that were coming out of the shield. They were increasing in size too so it was hurting more each time.

"Guys! There's a chink in the armor!" Arme called out.

Arme took out her pot and created a timed bomb. She placed it where the shield was weakest and the Chase moved away.

5

4

3

2

1

The shield blew apart nicely and Molanium was surprised.

He still didn't give up.

Molanium knew he had to use his final move or he was going to die here.

"Are you ready to die?" He asked the Chase.

"Dude. Stop saying that." Jin told him.

"You're not the one winning here," Ryan added.

"We'll make you pay," Arme said with a smile.

Molanium was ready to use his move.

"**Dark Rain!"**

He created a diversion with that move. The droplets stung as soon as they made contact with skin. The Chase were unfazed though.

"**Final Darkness!"**

Giant balls of darkness started forming all around Molanium. He was gathering the dark energy from around him to create the weapons. He created them so they were the size of houses.

"Get ready! We'll see if you survive this!"

The balls all came crashing down towards the Chase.

Arme was already on it. She had created shield. The balls were coming quickly but when they made contact with shield, they lost a lot of their speed. The balls were competing in strength with the shield. The Chase waited and watched as the balls slowly receded. Arme took off the shield and they all looked at Molanium.

"So, do you give up?" Elesis asked.

"I can't defeat you. But I won't give up. If I go, I go in a fight!" Molanium rushed towards the chase.

"Storm Blade!" Elesis shot Molanium up in the air.

"Stardust rain!" He was thrown up further in the air.

Arme waiting until Molanium almost dropped, "Gorgos Flame!" Molanium was pushed right into Lass.

"Raven Walker!" Molanium was up in the air again.

"Phoenix Assault!" Ryan caught him but he was in the air again.

"Kanavan Strike!"

"Fist of ten thousand hells!"

"Amy Kick!"

"Grinding Punisher!"

"Eraser!"

"Black Space!"

"Secret Passage!"

"Bleeding Gash!"

Molanium finally dropped on the ground.

"Don't mess with the Chase or you'll regret it," Arme said happily.

"It was a mistake for me to do anything to you. I only followed Kaze'aze because I had nowhere else to go. My vengeance was a complete failure," Molanium's body was slowly fading, "The darkness is consuming me now."

They were returning to their own world now. The sky was gaining back its light.

"Lire, come here," Lass commanded.

The tone in Lass's voice made Lire follow him.

* * *

><p>Lass pulled Lire into his room and locked the door again.<p>

"So before we were so rudely interrupted, where were we?" Lass asked.

"You were going to say something."

"I was."

"Just remember that I have loved you since we met. I wanted to protect you and help you." Lire said.

Lass put a finger on her lips.

"Stop talking and let me talk."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"When you saved me, I was grateful. I was happy to meet someone who wanted to help me. My whole life before was a mess. I wanted to trust you more than anything else. You were my savoir. I wanted to help you. Whenever you needed anything. I would be there to help you. Whenever I needed anything, you would be there. We helped each other. We bonded more than anyone could think we could. And I came to love you. I probably loved you since the first time we met. Those were unfortunate circumstances but I don't regret them. I am glad I have met you."

"Lass…"

"Let me finish."

"Okay."

"I love you."

Lire was close to tears, "I love you too."

"You were worried I would reject you?"

Lire nodded.

"I could never do that. You're too important to me for me to ever hurt you."

"But I hurt you."

"I don't care. I'm just happy to be with you."

"Thank you, Lass. I love you…"

Lass decided not to answer with words this time. He looked Lire in the eyes and cupped her cheek with his right hand.

Lire wasn't ready for what Lass did. Lass brought Lire's face towards his and their lips met. Lire was surprised, but in a good way. She quickly kissed him back. They were reluctant to let go. They kissed for almost 2 minutes before they had to let go.

"I love you too," Lass answered her.

They stayed in an embrace. No one could separate them now. It was a special bond they had, like the rest of the Chase. They would all be happy for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Lire was done cooking and Zero was helping her set the tables since Arme was out with Ryan.<p>

"So, everything worked perfectly."

"Well, there were good things and bad things that happened during the plan but the result was the desired one in the end," Lire replied.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Lire."

Lass entered and walked towards Lire.

"Hello. What're you doing here at this time?"

"Just here," Lass quickly pecked Lire's lips and took a seat.

"D-Don't do that!" Lire reacted nicely.

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing..." Lire answered with her head down.

_That's so cute! _Lass just stayed silent and smiled.

The rest of the Chase was at the dinner table soon. They joked about Lass and Lire now but they were all happy. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Done. Omg. <strong>

**So, uh. What do you think? Good? Bad? Review!**

**I had fun writing this and now I have to go to other projects. **

**I dropped a few TFiOS (The Fault in Our Stars) references in there. I loved that book. Are there any nerdfighters reading this? I hope so. DFTBA to all those reading this. :)**

**So, I'm moving onto the ArmeXLass and RyanXLire soon. Something to look forward to I guess? **

**Seriously guys, read The Fault in Our Stars. It is an amazing book. Also, go watch the vlogbrothers on youtube. They help everyone in the world. **

**So, yeah bye.**


End file.
